


LOVE ME FREE

by TheWitchAndTheCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Bokuaka - Freeform, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, MSBY team loves Hinata, Mutual Pining, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Slow Burn, Supportive Miya Osamu, Sweet love, cute atsumu, osakita
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchAndTheCat/pseuds/TheWitchAndTheCat
Summary: Hinata Shouyo spent 2 years in Brazil, becoming the famous Ninja Shouyo, having honed and acquired new skills, and he is now ready to conquer Japan. A contract with the MSBY team will be signed and Shouyo will finally play with his mentor Bokuto, and then with one of the best setters ever, Atsumu Miya. Hinata made it and achieved his long-wished dream, and now, he wants more. Enough isn’t a familiar concept.Atsumu Miya is done with relationships, eager to add a new monster to his collection, curious to see how Brazil shaped the once Karasuno MB. And he's in for a surprise, as Shouyo-kun is no longer the same nervous and impossible to stay still for more than 2 seconds player he once was. Brazil changed him, even though the same sun-like and broad smile is still on his face, just like his enthusiasm and deep love for volleyball.Two crazy, unpredictable monsters thus cross paths, partnering in a way never seen before. Sparks will fly and a connection never thought possible will form. Atsumu as setter is the definition of love, while Shouyo is the embodiment of freedom when dazzling everyone on the court. How will it play out for the two men?Remember: a 1000 miles journey always starts from the first step.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 63
Kudos: 179





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Witchy’s Note and Disclaimer
> 
> I do not own the characters of this story as they belong to Furudate-sensei, who gifted us with the wonderful manga “Haikyuu!!”. To say I love this manga doesn’t make complete justice to way I feel for this masterpiece and its characters.  
> I have never written a fanfiction before, always feeling uneasy about it, and so, this is my very first time ever, but what can I say? Haikyuu!! has stolen my heart, put a spell on me, and well, the more I read about Hinata and Atsumu, the more I imagine them forming a perfect and very well balanced, healthy partnership, both inside and outside the volleyball court. Then of course I love BokuAka, as Bokuto and Akaashi are the very definition of love, sweetness and all that is cute and fluff. I highly admire the character of Shouyo Hinata (he is one of my most favourite characters ever), and I hope this story will be able to portray him and the others in the correct way. Comments, feedback and kudos are very welcome! Thank you ^.^  
> Quick info: I don’t know yet how many chapters this story will have, the rating might change while writing it, and I will try my best to post updates as regularly as possible, but I can immediately say it won’t be every week. I write other stories on Wattpad, under the name TheWitchAndTheCat, should you be curious about them and my writing in general.  
> Let me inform you that English is NOT my native language and that I have NO beta reader for my stories. I edit them myself and therefore, I am sorry for eventual mistakes or typos.  
> I will now leave you to this story, to our ball of sunshine that is Hinata and the apparently sharp, abrasive yet cute fox that is Atsumu, and hope you will enjoy it.  
> Love and Magic to you!  
> -Witchy-

“A journey of 1000 miles beings with a single step,” from Haikyuu!! CH. 370, by Haruichi Furudate

-GALEÃO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, RIO DE JANEIRO, BRAZIL-

Shouyo Hinata sat at Rio’s international airport Galeão, waiting to board the flight that would finally bring him back to Japan after two long years. Two long years that changed Shouyo very much in a way and not much in the other, for he would always remain the same crazy volleyball idiot irradiating happiness, with bright smiles able to make the clouds hovering above a bad day take a hint and beat it. But much had changed in him and not just his skills in handling the volleyball or his balance and strength. The difference was also to be appreciated under the mental and emotional level, shaping him in an even stronger and far more focused, determined person.

  
Hinata Shouyo had become a new volleyball monster and these two years taught him how to correctly hone and sharpen his fangs, showed him a new form of hunger and enhanced his peculiar and very Hinata-like craziness; even though the recklessness of his teenager years subsided. He learned to take care of his body and mind, refining and meticulously taking care of them each day as you would with a precious and very lethal blade. Even if gifted with nearly bottomless stamina, testing its limits no longer appealed Shouyo as it used to. He had matured under many aspects and he felt a sense of pervading calmness as he thought about the future steps he had planned ahead.

  
He knew what he wanted just as he knew it before, but this time he was completely aware he would get it, no doubts or fears whatsoever, and he knew he had all it took to make it. Hinata was Ninja Shouyo and he hadn’t earned that title just out of thin air; now, it was about time to conquer Japan and have the best setters out there beg to toss to him. Maybe begging was too big a word and perhaps he should have used desire, but still same concept. Shouyo wasn’t picky and he was going to turn every toss into a winning point, no matter what. And then more and more. Enough was a word he rarely used.

  
He sat on the chair and gazed outside the tall windows of the airport, observing airplane after airplane taking off and bringing people to other countries, either back home and far from home, as it happened to him and as it was going to be for Hinata. He smiled thinking about it, how it all began, the journey Brazil represented and that would always stay in both his heart and mind. His mind then veered to the three years spent at Karasuno high school and with its volleyball team, playing with and against some of the best people and players anyone could ever have the fortune to meet. And friends because some of those wonderful people had become very dear and close friends.

  
Shouyo smiled more and chuckled, thinking about the tons of messages he had received in the past days, and many were coming from all the people and friends he had met in those incredible and impossible to forget three years. Friends he had made also from rival teams, such as Kenma and Lev from Nekoma, Bokuto from Fukurodani (and consequently, Akaashi-san), Aone and Koganegawa from Date Tech and more and more. It gave him so much joy that it was like feeling suddenly warm and touched by the sun, seeing how many were eager to see him back.

  
Yeah, he had to be back and make one of those amazing setters out there set for him no matter what, he had to get one of those incredible v-league teams offer him to sign a contract. Shouyo was going to succeed and crown his dream, because he had worked hard for it, he had promised it to whom helped him, and he wasn’t going to disappoint any of them. Giving up had never been part of his nature and now even less than ever. He wasn’t going to crush his dreams. Nope. He had sweat blood to achieve them and he was going to grab them with his own hands, without any doubt.

  
He was really going to make an incredible team with an incredible setter get Shouyo Hinata as player. A satisfied and wide grin rose on his lips as he focused on his resolve, his body almost pretty much trembling in barely controlled excitement. Ah, he couldn’t wait for that! The anticipation was so overwhelming his heart began to race faster and he had to take a few measured, deep breaths to calm down. Soon enough, soon enough, he had to repeat to himself over and over, the excitement somehow soothed to a far more approachable degree. Soon enough his palm was going to hit a volleyball tossed by an amazing setter.

  
At those thoughts, Shouyo’s mind wandered back to almost six years, to the Nationals in Tokyo and that impossible to forget match against Inarizaki, in which he had played against the Miya twins, seeing his freak quick being copied and done right before his own eyes. It had been shocking and kind of scary, but after the first shock, Hinata had felt a jolt of inexplicable thrill, almost pure and deep happiness, which he had understood only later on.

  
At the time he was too young and too immature to see through such revelation, to grasp the meaning of it, to realize a new chance was presenting to him. Someone else was able to execute such crazy quick and probably pull it out even better, faster. It meant that many options opened up for Shouyo and that he no longer needed to depend on one setter only. Well, depending on a setter no longer characterized him, a fact discarded soon after stepping on the warm sand of Rio. The partnership wasn’t going to be unidirectional only, not anymore; Hinata made it so that it could be mutual and a two-ways cooperation. To give and to receive. This was essential.

  
But yeah, both games against Inarizaki had been incredible, just as it had been the one against Nekoma and Kenma. And then those words, declared from the other side of the court, behind the net dividing the two sides, Atsumu Miya promising that one day he was going to set for Shouyo. At the time Hinata was so dazed and still pumped by the game that he couldn’t immediately remember which twin he was, his name, aside that of course he was the incredible setter who had showed such stunts and class, skills, dedication even, that had left Hinata’s heart racing crazily.

  
So many monsters were out there, and he couldn’t wait to play with them or against them, test his new skills, acquire and polish new ones, play games, get out of breath, sweat, spike the ball, receive the ball and set the ball, be a decoy and fool the blockers. Because one thing was sure: Hinata Shouyo had learned how to do all of it and he was going to show it.

  
He wondered whether Atsumu Miya, as he had then asked Kageyama which one he was and of course received a typical answer from the grumpy friend, still remembered those words after many years, considering the way in which they greeted each other before the second game their respective teams played; the game in which Karasuno lost because the Miya twins had been simply unstoppable, especially said Atsumu Miya, who had become the captain. Kageyama obtained the title of best high school setter only after Miya-san left and joined a pro team.

  
They had exchanged a couple of words at the end of the match and Hinata had promised back he would gain more skills to really make him want to set for him. The blonde captain and incredible setter had grinned in that smug way of his, for then winking and replying with the usual Kansai dialect, declaring he was looking forward to it. He had meant it without any doubts, but years passed since then and Shouyo really wondered whether Atsumu-san still remembered that or not.

  
Oh well, Shouyo was going to find it out soon enough, wasn’t he? He read Bokuto-san message once more and shot up walking around the sitting area, already feeling the need to touch a volleyball and play. But he then decided to calm down, taking a deep breath and going back to his seat, listening to some music, and scrolling through Instagram and Twitter, checking out pictures from the official MSBY page, liking what he saw there and marvelling once more at how Atsumu Miya looked truly handsome, even more than he did during high school. The new hair style suited him very much. Bokuto was always the same, even though he grew taller and broader, while Sakusa-san still wore the usual mask and irritable expression, eye-murdering anyone daring to near him too much. It was going to be a very funny and probably chaotic team, and Hinata had to make it, no matter what. Something told him that he would really enjoy it with them.

  
He scrolled through Instagram more, seeing pictures from Oikawa – definitely not a shy subject when it came to selfies and posing – and others, and then one particular post from a Japanese gossip magazine Hinata wasn’t even following attracted his attention. It titled: “MSBY Setter Miya Atsumu single again” and quickly explained how the player had yet ended another relationship, be it true or not, as apparently, they enjoyed putting him on the spotlight for how handsome and obviously popular among women he was.

  
Well, pointless denying Atsumu Miya was good looking and packed with a body and muscles many surely envied. Not to mention that half-lidded, wicked and a touch self-indulgent smirk he often displayed on those full lips, sometimes the tip of his tongue sticking out. He must have had a thing for that, because Hinata had seen the setter sticking out his tongue in many pictures and, as he recalled the two games against Inarizaki, also when he played.

  
Hinata quickly read through the article out of curiosity and smiled, not sure what to make of it, as Atsumu Miya didn’t strike him as someone who would really have these many relationships and flings as they claimed and thus, he made a mental note to ask Bokuto once they were going to meet. Just pure curiosity about a possible future teammate and nothing more, he told himself. His eyes again fell on the setter’s face posted in the article and so, Shouyo quickly checked Miya-san Instagram page, scrolling through it and, as he had already noticed, only displaying pictures of him during training, of his brother’s restaurant and business, of the MSBY team and well, quite interesting selfies. Just like Oikawa, also Miya-san was not a shy subject.

  
Finally, they announced it was time to board the plane and Hinata grabbed his bag, passport and, after another quick look at the MSBY’s official webpage, at Bokuto’s and Yamaguchi’s messages, he decided to put his phone away and only focus on his next steps. After all, a journey of a thousand miles always began with one first step, and Shouyo was about to make that very first one for another new journey.

  
He just didn’t know that the new adventure was going to bring him much more than he had ever imagined or even wished for, as all he ever thought and dedicated himself to was volleyball.

But then again, once the first step is made, the road takes you forth, and you don’t know what or who you will encounter and face. It sure begins with the first step, but many others are to follow.

-MSBY GYM FACILITY, OSAKA, JAPAN-

“Did you really break up, Tsum Tsum?” Bokuto asked Atsumu for probably the hundredth time as it happened in the past couple of weeks, and the setter just gave up, eyes quickly glancing up at the ceiling, and simply nodded. “I thought you liked her, she seems okay, but then again, she never really came to your games or so, right? So strange.”

  
Yah, that was quite impossible to understand for someone like Bokuto Koutarou, whose not-so-kept-under-the-radar boyfriend was his high school sweetheart and high school volleyball teammate, and setter to boot it, who pretty much never missed any game in a way or another. If Akaashi couldn’t be physically present due to work or any other reason, he would still watch it at home or on his phone, basically never missing any of it. Speaking about match made in Heaven, huh? Omi-kun had a word for that, but Atsumu avoided being that petty and that much of an asshole, at least once in a while.

  
He just knew this was never going to happen to him, because he couldn’t imagine any girl wanting to stand or accept his devotion for volleyball the way Akaashi-kun not just accepted but entirely understood. Unless he would also turn out gay like Bokuto and get together with another volleyball player, but wait a moment? Was Bokkun even gay to begin with? He doubted it, as in his opinion the guy was most likely simply Akaashi-sexual, because he talked always and only about his amazing and super smart, and super cute and super whatever-the-hell-you-may-think-of boyfriend. Not that he cared about that, considering Atsumu never had any sort of stupid prejudice, and people had to be free to do as they wished, had to be free to find happiness in what and who would give it to them.

  
Anyway, turning gay wasn’t going to be an option, since he never really swingled in that direction and never found any guy attractive enough to change his taste. Sure, maybe some could be considered good looking – not as handsome as Atsumu was of course – but still really not enough to make him reconsider his orientation. So, case solved and closed.

  
“Oh, wait a moment, I just got a message from Keiji,” Bokuto told him right on cue, slipping to calling his sweetheart by name because whenever he received either a message or a call from said guy, well, the big outside hitter completely turned into a puddle of sappy smiles and heart-shaped eyes, everything else fading in the background. He read the message, grinned, blushed, beamed even more completely whipped, and Atsumu wanted to leave the guy there alone and go cry about the joy of being single.

  
Couples could be mildly irritating at times, even when they didn’t mean to, because for sure his teammate never intended so. Bokkun was just too pure and genuine for that. But he was just too in love with his partner.

  
He had heard so much about Bokuto’s boyfriend that sometimes he felt like he knew the guy better than his own friends; oh well, that actually wouldn’t take much, seeing the rather embarrassing small number of true, good friends Atsumu had, in which his twin brother Osamu was included. Who cared anyway? He sure didn’t really give a damn about it. Quality over quantity.

  
“Sorry, he just told me about tomorrow, since he’s coming over and we’ll have some very nice weekend here in Osaka,” the overgrown owl explained, turning his attention back to him and still beaming in that lovey-dovey way of his. Stupid happy couples, Atsumu thought with a touch too sharp of jealousy and that sure didn’t make him appear less than the jerk most people pictured him to be. They might have had a point, probably; not that he cared to contradict them. “But hey, I’m really sorry that happened,” he went on, sincere concern showing on his face, “but did you two really argue as much as you claimed? I think I remember a call in which you got quite upset.”

Bokuto had a good memory for the weirdest and most unnecessary things.

  
Atsumu didn’t say much about arguing, maybe he mentioned it twice or thrice, and sure, he had a not so pleasant call right after a training, when he just wanted to spend time with his team instead of immediately running back to her, but well, that wasn’t that much of a catastrophe, right? The issue was that Bokkun most likely had another definition of arguing, if that was even an option with his very patient and understanding partner. Atsumu glanced at the slightly taller guy and wondered whether they ever quarrelled and, right when he saw the guy’s wide, cheerful grin, he got his reply.

  
Koutarou Bokuto had a lot of odd definitions created of his own, just like for “ace” or “normal”, and Atsumu swore to himself, for his sanity’s sake, to never ever step into another discussion over said self-made definitions. Either that or he might have accidentally hit him on the back of his head with a serve. Accidentally, of course.

  
“Bokkun, not everyone has a happily ever after relationship like ya have with yer Akaashi-kun and really, I told ya already we broke up, because if I were to stand another complain about the amount of time that I spend practicing volleyball or training in the gym, I think my hair would grow white,” he then decided to answer, since Bokuto wasn’t someone who would let it go without a proper reply.

  
Persistent, chaotic owl he could be. But a good-hearted and funny one.

  
Did Akaashi-kun really patiently play as setter for this never-ending stamina spiker for two years and, not being enough, he also decided to be in a relationship with him? The man deserved an award; although, if Atsumu had to be entirely honest, liking Bokkun wasn’t hard at all, because the guy had a heart made of gold, not a bad bone in him and always carried himself around with cheerfulness and a wide grin, never whining, and training every day with the obsession of the volleyball idiot and monster he was. He radiated optimism and fans loved him because he was a generous and down-to-earth star player, regaling them with hugs, his signature Bokuto Beam pose whenever asked for and always ready to sign papers.

  
“Yeah, I guess, I mean, I don’t really understand it because Akaashi never complains and he actually was the one always staying behind and training longer with me when we were in high school, but for sure it must not be nice for you.” He finally shut up, but it wasn’t over and Atsumu could see it by the way he crossed his brows and held his chin, as if in deep reflection; then, a rather powerful slap on his back followed, meant to cheer him up, when in fact it only hurt. Atsumu wondered how many time Akaashi-kun had to go through it and felt more and more sympathy for the guy.

  
“Hey, I ain’t a volleyball, you damn beast,” he joked back, trying to drift away from the discussion as he really didn’t care to go through it. Pointless waste of time.

  
“Well, I’m sure you’ll find someone else who will completely understand and support you, the way Akaashi does, and then maybe we could have some double dates, what do you say?”

  
The MSBY official setter stared at the teammate’s yellow eyes, using all of his will not to face palm right in front of him, and sighed out, about to get headache. He should have been used to it by now, but apparently some stuff needed longer time. Bokkun was Bokkun and that said it all.

  
“Yeah, I don’t think so for now,” he simply conceded, avoiding adding he didn’t think so period, end of it.

  
Yes, his ex-girlfriend and he broke up, and Atsumu was more than fine with that, feeling way freer and in far better mood. He just couldn’t stand the endless whining and questions and reproaching. He was a pro volleyball player for crying it aloud, and thus, after the second disastrous relationship, despite what magazines and bullshit related gossip claimed, as if he really had that much free time to date the ridiculous number of partners which they stuck to him, Atsumu decided to put a big over the concept and thought of relationship.

  
That was it and it had been more than enough.

  
No more, no thank ya.

  
Volleyball came first and he should have reminded this to himself from the very beginning; it’s not like being with his two ex-girlfriends really distracted him or affected his performances. No, that never happened and never would. But it was annoying in the end, something bothering him in the back of his mind and therefore, he had to end it, once and for all, having to admit that volleyball was the most important thing and the true love of his life.

  
“Anyway,” Bokuto continued, hopefully going for something different than Atsumu’s love life, “soon Hinata will be back to Japan and he’ll try for our team and I’m sure he’ll succeed, because, after all, he used to be my number one discipline and I’m sure he became an even more incredible and talented player.”

  
Thank God he had changed subject and yah, Atsumu had to admit he was curious to see how that surprising and orange-haired monster had turned out after having gone MIA in Brazil for two years, playing beach volleyball on top of that. The guy must have been really insane and well, hadn’t Atsumu already seen it during their two matches played in high school? Yah, Shouyo Hinata was another crazy and quite unpredictable volleyball idiot and, if he really succeeded in the try-outs as Bokuto believed, well…wouldn’t it be just great to have such monster in his team, as his spiker? It would be perfect, imagining how the short guy could sprint from one side of the court to another in a heartbeat, jumping so high Atsumu couldn’t almost believe his own eyes.

  
Then, he froze on the spot, an old memory resurfacing through his mind that normally trashed away most of the crap not related to volleyball. However, this was related to volleyball and very much so.

  
_One day, I’m gonna set for you._

  
He had said that hadn’t he? Oh yeah, he sure did, after their first match was over and Inarizaki had lost against those damn crows; but the match had been so great that Atsumu almost prayed it would never end. He said those words meaning them, because Shouyo-kun had really touched him with both his incredible and still to be polished skills and way in which he approached every toss, be it good or bad. He was grateful for each toss and he would always hit it, no matter what, knowing the ball would come to him. Well damn, hadn’t that touched his setter heart and feelings? It sure did.

  
Not to mention those two receives that really had saved Karasuno’s ass, right when even Tobio-kun had basically panicked and lost his cool. Right, Shouyo had saved them all and Atsumu never forgot it.

  
“When is he actually arriving?” Atsumu was not going to miss the try-outs.

  
“I think he said tomorrow, but he’ll be over here in a week or so and he’ll stay over my place during the try-outs days. Akaashi will also be there, as we used to train together in high school.” Indeed, Bokuto spoke quite a lot about his first pupil and friend, when they met, the practice games played together, because it was obvious that he was proud of the smaller guy, and curiosity spiked through Atsumu, recalling a video Bokkun once showed to the team.

  
Right, if Shouyo-kun succeeded in the try-outs, he was going to be another monster Atsumu would have in his hands and wasn’t that going to be really crazy and just perfect? But then again, did he really have to use the word if when it came to Shouyo Hinata? He thought about it a moment and decided that Bokkun was right in completely believing the guy was going to ace it without any problem.

Thus finally, Atsumu could fulfil that long lasting promise, whether Shouyo-kun still remembered it or not.


	2. An orange storm is approaching Japan

TOKYO – JAPAN

Hinata switched the phone on while he waited for the luggage, and a couple of messages beeped. He went to read them and, as expected, two were from his mom and Yamaguchi, while the third one arrived from Oikawa. They had exchanged numbers after meeting in Rio and kept in touch as regularly as possible, considering their busy schedules; Oikawa turned out to be, not just a funny and interesting person, but as well a generous and wise senpai. Hinata could ask him for advices or opinions related to volleyball and Oikawa never shied from it, always ready to share his experience and knowledge. He probably enjoyed it, given his personality.

However, they also became friends, chatting not only about their biggest passion and reason of life, but much more. Surprisingly, Oikawa had been the first one giving Hinata advices on a rather new and very challenging topic, namely relationship. Yamaguchi and Yachi were great friends when it came to that, but well, discussing this with Oikawa was somehow easier and very much natural. Plus, they understood each other very well, sharing very similar inclinations.

As soon as Shouyo read the message, a chuckle escaped his mouth, his head shaking as he could imagine the way Oikawa’s eyes would twinkle with mischievous glints and his lips pouting like a kid, very much on purpose. 

_“Shouyo, have a safe flight and be ready to throw Japan upside-down,”_ the message reported, _“and let me know how the try-outs go, although I’m sure you will make it. I read they have quite the interesting setter, but obviously nothing like the great Oikawa-san.”_ The last words were so typical of Oikawa and they made him burst out laughing loudly in the middle of the airport, people passing by and looking at him. The former Seijou captain sure was quite the character.

Hinata would reply to the message later as he first had to reply to his mom and then Yamaguchi, who had kindly offered to pick him up from the airport and drove him back to Miyagi, since Shouyo’s mother could not make it. He pressed the calling button on the phone and she replied at once.

_“Shouyo!”_

_“Mum, I landed, I’m back!”_ He cheered loudly and he heard her giggling amused, but also quite emotional, as she then remained silent for a few seconds. _“Mum, are you there?”_

 _“Yes, Shouyo, I’m here and we’ll soon see each other and Natsu can’t wait to see you and show you what she learned.”_ Hinata heard a loud noisy and the phone passed to another person. _“Nii-chan! You have to see how great my spike has become, and I need to ask you some tips about…mom! Let me talk to my brother!”_ Their mother said something he couldn’t understand but that he guessed by her sister’s following words. _“Oh, true! Nii-chan, welcome back, be at home soon! Mom is telling me to let you go because Yama-kun is probably waiting for you outside.”_

 _“Natsu, we’ll meet soon and then you’ll show me all you learned, and we can play a bit together, what do you say?”_ Her chirpy and not so quiet cry of joy was enough for Hinata to get that his idea was more than appreciated. _“Let me now talk to mom for another moment, okay?”_

_“Playing together today already? Should you not just rest? You have the try-outs in not even ten days,”_ his mother remarked with the typical tone of voice mixing both amusement and a sort of resignation, already used to the two siblings and their never-ending energy.

 _“Mom, you know I wouldn’t be able to stay still for too long, but don’t worry,”_ he continued, his voice becoming calmer and more hinting at a maturity earned through experience, _“I will take care of myself and be in perfect conditions for the try-outs.”_ He couldn’t screw them up, especially after the many promises he had made, and the expectations people held in him. The same expectations that gave him so much courage and motivation.

 _“I have no doubts,”_ she commented firmly and then softly chuckled. _“I will prepare your favourite, so I hope you’ll be hungry.”_ He smiled at hearing that, having greatly missed mom’s home-made cooking, and at the fondness in her voice, which slightly trembled in the end. A short pause charged of many implied emotions and she spoke further. _“Welcome back, Shouyo.”_

 _“I’m back, mom,”_ he replied quieter after a silent moment, many thoughts crowding his head, his eyes wandering around the airport and the reality of those few words hitting him completely. Hinata Shouyo was back to Japan and ready to conquer it, ready to make it in an awesome team. He was back indeed.

His luggage finally showed up on the belt and he grabbed it, quickly going to type a message back to Yamaguchi. He was in Tokyo due to a business trip, and agreed on picking him up at the airport, driving him back to spare Hinata from another flight or train ride, but also, to simply see him already. Yachi had created a group chat for the once Karasuno first years who made it to the nationals once more, who snatched third place, and since then they kept in touch. Kageyama and Tsukishima weren’t the most active and sociable ones, especially Kageyama who really had no chatting skills and kept on replying with monosyllabic words, while Tsukishima was just Tsukishima. However, still more responsive and somehow, showing curiosity for Hinata’s life in Brazil. The salty comments and jabs weren’t spared, but well, Shouyo had long learned to read between the lines and see what his tall and snappy friend meant.

He walked through the sliding doors and glanced around, looking for his former teammate, who immediately spotted him and began to wave his arms in the air, huge grin on his freckled face and looking like a proper adult coming from some important business meeting. Yamaguchi had always been the most mature among them, not counting Yachi of course, and it was right there in front him. Shouyo felt his own smile grow wider and wider and something clenching his throat, his heart hammering faster. He really was back home in Japan and Yamaguchi was right there. He had missed them all and very much so.

“Hinata!” He pretty much shouted, for then halting and letting his eyes travel up and down and again, wide, incredulous even. “You’ve grown taller and you’re so tanned and…” He smiled again in the same fond and sweet way of his, his arms going around his shoulders. “Welcome back Hinata, we sure missed you.”

Shouyo returned the gesture with even more emotions and feelings, Yamaguchi’s words and reaction having hit him more than he ever imagined. They remained silent and simply hugging each other like it never happened before, for then stepping back and laughing at themselves.

“Yeah, I’ve grown taller finally, but well, still not as much as I wished, but it no longer matters,” he explained, a grounding confidence pervading him, which must have been quite visible judging by his friend’s expression.

“You’ve grown a lot, Hinata, and be ready, because Yachi-san and Tsukki want to meet in the next days.”

“Tsukishima said that?” He asked cocking one brow up and chuckling.

“Well, he implied it by saying that he would try to keep free in case you had the need to see us all.” Hinata burst out laughing, some things never going to change, and Yamaguchi followed him. “But I’m sure he’s actually happy to see you’re alive and in one piece.”

“Glad to see he’s still the same salty one who doesn’t feel good unless he says something snarky, and I’m looking forward to hear about his team.” He thought about it and remembered the pictures shared in the group chat. “To think Tsukishima always only believed volleyball was just a club…ha, I knew his talent and height weren’t just wasted.”

“Well yeah, he is doing well and he’s playing together with Kyoutani, whom I’m sure you remember well.”

“Yeah, Kyoken-chan,” Hinata automatically called him, giggling as he recalled the chat with Oikawa. “I’ve heard about him quite a lot.”

“So, you really keep in touch with Oikawa-san? I still have nightmares about his serves.”

“Yours were a nightmare for the other teams,” he pointed out with a wink. “Yes, he’s a really cool guy and you wouldn’t believe it, not to mention very funny and a great senpai. I’m glad we met in Rio, it sure made a difference and helped me no little.” Yes, meeting Oikawa of all people there in Brazil, right when Hinata had felt at his lowest in terms of mood, well, it sure boosted his motivation and focus, giving him new courage and brightening his view toward his goals. “Kageyama pretends not to care, but I’m sure he minds it. I swear, they are the same in something, both denying following each other’s matches, while I’m sure they are probably taking notes and thinking about how to defeat one another the next time they will be on rivalling sides of the court.”

“What about you, Hinata?”

“I’m going to try-out for MSBY Black Jackals,” he replied partially, knowing Yamaguchi had meant more than that. “And I made sure not to apply for the same team and well, we shall see all in about ten days.”

“You seem strangely quiet and patient,” Yamaguchi commented as they both left the airport and walked to where he had parked the car, stopping at one point and scrutinizing the shorter guy with still the same, yet shorter, unruly orange hair. “Are we sure you are the same Hinata?” He teased him, earning a muffled snort and a slap on his back.

“I’m getting extra concentrated for the coming challenge.” Yeah, because a particular player was member of the Black Jackals and those words were another important source of fuel that kept Shouyo moving ahead, aware he had to succeed and not let that person down. “Bokuto-san will have me over his place during the try-outs and such, and I’m looking forward to seeing him and Akaashi-san.” He felt Yamaguchi’s eyes on him, the same captain-like levelled and calm way of assessing him, deciding what to say and he opted with a genuine smile.

“That’s very generous of him, but it’s not surprising to be honest, and I heard they have quite the incredible setter, right?”

Shouyo couldn’t resist the way his lips spread and lifted in a wide and excited grin, nodding as he thought about his pictures, the short videos showing bits of his practice, the game he had watched online. Describing Atsumu Miya as incredible didn’t make the slightest justice to said setter, for he was far beyond the mere definition of incredible and Hinata almost trembled at the idea of playing side by side with such player, his hands twitching for a moment. He took a deep breath and once more imposed himself to be calm and, as Yamaguchi said before, patient.

 _Soon enough,_ he silently chanted in his head, _soon enough._

“Yes, they definitely have a hell of a setter,” he dreamily murmured, staring ahead, looking nowhere in particular, just quickly recalling what he was going to do in a few days. “Oikawa just told me the same, so it looks like everyone is interested in that.”

“Well, the Miya twins had us sweat blood during our second match against Inarizaki and I have heard and seen enough of Miya-san as MSBY player.”

“What do you mean?” They arrived at the car and they placed all of Hinata’s luggage and bags in the trunk. He didn’t really have much with him, having tried his best to stay on the essential side and avoid accumulating whatever wasn’t necessary. So, a few clothes, shoes, sun-screening lotion he had no idea how he was going to use here in Japan, books he had used to study Portuguese, and volleyball gears. Also, many souvenirs. Those had been very much essential, and he couldn’t wait to give them to his friends and people who had helped him.

“He is quite the public figure and stirring the attention of media and magazines, but I don’t think he’s the lady-killer they claim him to be. He sure is an admired volleyball player.” Interesting information, Hinata thought to himself, duly keeping it noted and stored in his mind. “And he has a far more intimidating presence on the court, so you’ll have quite the handful one.” He stopped a moment to start the engine and then shook his head. “Hmm, I think I said something stupid here.”

“Uhm?” Shouyo just very intelligently mumbled. His friend never really said anything stupid; that was just Hinata’s and Kageyama’s job once playing for Karasuno. Maybe the former partner had become smarter, but a couple of his messages hinted in the opposite direction; well, not everything had to change and Hinata was very glad of that.

“You’ll be the handful one,” Yamaguchi then commented with a very playful smirk and Hinata rolled his eyes, for then chuckling.

“Well, this is all if I’ll make it,” he pointed out, wanting to be down to earth and overexcite himself when it was still too early.

“If? Really?” Yamaguchi countered, pulling out of the parking space and leaving the airport behind. “I don’t want to say anything much, but Hinata, if there is one person able to make it to a v-league professional team without having to worry about it, well, that person is you and you worked hard for it, I can see it.”

“You’ve become even wiser than before, you know that?” He grinned at his friend, for then assuming a more solemn expression. “Thank you for having picked me up at the airport and I’m happy to see you.”

“So am I, and no need to thank me, I think we are all very much looking forward to having you back in Japan. It was starting to be too quiet without you.”

“You make me sound like some sort of ominous storm or threat.”

“Definitely a threat to other players,” he only said, leaving much unsaid yet very clear. “You told me you spoke to him recently, right?” He meant Kageyama, who had already worn the national red uniform, right when Shouyo was working his ass off in Rio. They had kept in touch, their friendship still the same and weird to most of the people who didn’t know them, and definitely made sure he wasn’t playing in the Black Jackals. Playing with him had always been cool and sure gave him more than he ever expected, but it was about time to face each other on opposite sides of the court. It was an old promise and challenge that still hovered above their heads and, sooner or later, it had to be solved.

“Yeah, if a two-minute call can be considered proper talking,” Hinata mused, for then pausing and reconsidering his words. “No, it was actually less than two minutes and seriously, that guy must be a follower of some save-your-breath cult or something like that.” Yamaguchi snorted out his laugh and nodded. “But he made it,” he then added, the old uneasiness and sense of inferiority gone, left behind in Brazil and lost in the warm sand, washed away by the Ocean’s waves.

“Tsukki and I are ready to bet the same for you.” Shouyo said nothing to that, simply smiled touched by the sincerity and lack of doubts his friend showed, nodding slightly. In that moment, words were not needed; they had played together for three years and knew each other far too well. “Anyway, when will you be available for some dinner?”

“Whenever Tsukishima will decide to grant me some of his precious free time,” he retorted back, chuckling. His phone beeped and more messages popped up, in particular from Kenma and Yachi. As soon as they stopped at a red traffic light, Shouyo took a selfie with Yamaguchi and posted it on their group chat, immediately earning a cheerful reply from the girl and the expected one from the tall guy.

 _“Almost impossible to believe it, but you’re actually in one piece.”_ That had been Tsukishima and Hinata quickly typed his reply, a wicked glint in his eyes as he thought about what he bought for him.

 _“Wait until you see what souvenir I have for you.”_ Tsukishima left it “read” without replying and Shouyo burst out laughing aloud. Oh, he really couldn’t wait to give him his shiny and definitely outrageously colourful present. He was going to hate it, but Hinata knew he was going to wear it nonetheless, maybe when alone at home.

 _“Boke.”_ This needed no explanation and he read it out loud to Yamaguchi, who burst out laughing.

“He never learned new insults,” Shouyo sniggered, still shaking with amusement.

 _“Welcome back home, Hinata!!! Call me when you arrive in Sendai!!! I’ve missed you very, very much!!!”_ Yachi had been far sweeter and more welcoming, as usual, adding many cute and funny emojis and sending a selfie of herself. He had to admit, she had grown quite beautiful and the old, nerve-wrecking insecurity had pretty much left her. He was glad to have such wonderful friends. As for Kenma, he would call the friend later in the afternoon, going to meet him before leaving for Osaka. He wouldn’t have made it without his support and Hinata would never ever forget it.

The drive from Tokyo to his hometown was really pleasant and gave Shouyo time to reorder all his thoughts before seeing his family after two years and going to take the first steps toward his new goal. Yamaguchi filled him in about everyone from Sendai, and right while they were in the car Yachi called him, so they talked a bit before agreeing to meet in a couple of days, Tsukishima saying he had to see whether he was going to be free or not. Hinata knew the answer already, but said nothing, just softly chuckling. When they finally reached Miyagi, more emotions stirred inside of Hinata and something tightened in his throat.

He had been away for two years and he was finally back, feeling another person, looking at the places around him and seeing them through new eyes. So many lessons learned. But what mostly ruled over his heart and mind was the happiness to be back home, the excitement for the new challenge. He swallowed down what came over him and smiled, seeing the street where he lived approaching in front of them.

“We’re almost there,” Yamaguchi informed him with a wide grin, the same emotions written all over the baby face he kept no matter the years that passed. He would always have a soft side in him, even if Hinata knew well what a stern and strict captain he could be; well, he wasn’t Saltyshima’s best friend for nothing.

As they stopped in front of Shouyo’s house, his mother and sister came out running to the front gate and he sprung out of the car, crushing them in a tight hug, feeling his mom trembling while Natsu laughed out loudly, obviously overjoyed to have her beloved older brother back.

“Welcome back!” They both said at the same time. “I missed you, nii-chan!” His sister added and he took a step back, to better look at them, his mother always the same with much less messy light brown hair and smiling eyes, Natsu slightly taller than when he left and definitely with longer hair and a typical Hinata huge grin.

“Tadashi-kun,” his mother greeted Yamaguchi. “Thank you so much for driving Shouyo home, why don’t you join us for lunch?” Hinata peered at his friend and saw him slightly blushing, some old shyness still there, and watched him politely declining the offer. He went to counter debate and ask him to stay, but he caught his stare and they nodded at each other. They were going to have time to catch up very soon and, for now, he should just stay with his family.

“Thank you, Hinata-san, but I don’t want to intrude, and I have to go back to the office in the afternoon.” He then helped Shouyo with the luggage and such, giving him another hug. “It’s good to have you back and see you in a couple of days, alright?”

“Sure and…thanks again, Yamaguchi!” The cheerfulness in his voice couldn’t be contained and he knew it, he felt everything in him brimming with much energy and joy. “And souvenirs once we’ll meet all together, because I want you all to see what I got for Tsukishima!” His friend chuckled and shook his head.

“I’m definitely looking forward for that.” He grinned more and then left, leaving Hinata there with his family, Natsu bouncing around super excited, curious to see her souvenirs and even more eager to play with her brother, their mother smiling at them fondly and deciding how to organize the bags and all the stuff Shouyo brought back, telling herself soon he would be staying in Osaka.

Because, in her heart, she knew her son was going to make it, no matter what. He had made it in Brazil and came back clearly showing how such experience matured him, and saying she was proud could not possibly cover the entireness of her feelings. She just wished him the best and she knew he was going to get it.

OSAKA – DAYS LATER:

“Hinata!” Bokuto-san shouted right in the middle of the station’s platform, people turning around to stare at the loud person planted among the busy crowd and waving arms above his head, wearing the MSBY jumper and tracksuits, bag with training gears slung over his shoulder, and grinning like a very happy child. “Hinata! You’re here finally!” He jogged toward Shouyo, who had just stepped out of the train carrying a luggage and backpack, trying to travel light just in case.

Bokuto Koutarou hadn’t changed much in terms of appearance, as he still kept his white and black hair styled up as he used in high school, his smile always friendly and very open, eyes of the same shining and warm yellow, a general presence that was powerful, confident and very comfortable. Hinata had learned so much from him and he would never forget it, his style of playing and generosity in wanting to share his experience having greatly influenced him. And now, Bokuto-san was about to give him a place to stay in Osaka while Shouyo went through the try-outs. A true and special friend.

Yet, the taller guy now looked far more mature and clearly aware of the fact he was the ace of a strong team. You could see it in his eyes, in the way he stood there with straight back and broad shoulders, the awareness that the Black Jackals could count on him. Also, Bokuto-san had grown taller and bigger. Hinata grinned back at him and barely had time to set the luggage down from the train before getting crushed by a strong hug. He immediately replied to it by wrapping his arms around the older friend and they remained like this for a few seconds, both sort of chuckling and squeezing each other in a hug only volleyball players could give.

“Bokuto-san, thank you so much for having me over your place, I’m so happy to see you!” Shouyo cheered almost bouncing up and down on his feet, beaming so much it almost hurt his cheeks. But tremendous joy overwhelmed him in that moment.

“No need to thank me, my discipline! It’s great to have you here and man, you sure grew up quite a lot and look, you got taller and bigger and for sure very much tanned!” He boomed with laughter and Hinata followed him, barely realizing people were indeed staring at them while passing by. “Keiji will be very happy to see you,” he added with a softer smile.

“Will Akaashi-san visit you during the week?”

“He’s coming tonight because he wants to see you,” he proudly replied. “I’m so hyped about this! You and I teammates and playing together, like the old days. It’ll be amazing, right?”

“Well, we first have to see if they will select me,” Shouyo prudently commented, but he stumbled as an unexpected powerful slap hit him on the back. Yup, Bokuto-san was strong indeed and Hinata definitely felt it.

“Non-sense, Hinata, I’m sure you’ll ace it, because we are talking about you and I’m curious to hear more about Brazil. It must have been crazy there, right? What about beach volley? We must organize something one day, Akaashi will definitely want to join us.” Shouyo just smiled and nodded, swamped and dazzled by the friend’s cheerfulness and speed in talking, not having changed there, too. If he made it to play for the MSBY Black Jackals, it was really going to be wonderful. Bwaahhh!! He couldn’t wait for that!

“Sure, let’s do that whenever you want, you’ll definitely enjoy it.”

They left the platform and quickly reached the exit of the station, calling for a taxi as apparently Bokuto-san didn’t really enjoy driving around Osaka, even if he owned a car. While Hinata peeked at his friend, he considered that perhaps Bokuto would be quite the chaotic and not very disciplined driver and for sure it was Akaashi-san the one handling the car. Seeing that they kept together and obviously very much in love made Shouyo happy, because he had always liked them both.

“How is it playing for v-league?” He asked as they sat in the back of the taxi.

“It’s amazing and so many strong players, it’s insane sometimes, but you’ll see. We have Tsum Tsum and he’s a great setter, quite the genius in a way, and then Omi-kun, with his weird flexible wrist and then…”

“Hmm? Tsum Tsum?”

“Atsumu!”

“Oh, Miya Atsumu,” Shouyo repeated, smiling at how Bokuto-san had nicknamed him, wondering how the setter took it. Well, as far as he remembered, the former Inarizaki captain was quite the friendly and funny person, so he probably accepted it without problems. But hearing that Miya Atsumu was a great setter pleased him. “And Omi-kun?” By any chance, was that Sakusa Kiyoomi?

“Sakusa,” Bokuto confirmed. “Plus, the other guys are really cool and funny, often we go out all together and you’ll see, the team is great, and you’ll love it.”

“First I have to make it,” Shouyo said once more, mostly as a superstitious tick. Rather silly stuff, but he preferred it in that way, even if he had no doubts, because he had worked hard for this, and prepared. Another playful slap hit him in the arm and Hinata wondered if Akaashi had to stand that often, because Bokuto-san sure had the strength of a pro volleyball player.

“Anyway, you start tomorrow, right?” It was Sunday late afternoon and try-outs were going to start on Monday late morning. Hinata couldn’t wait for it and he had to stop thinking about it during the train ride, because his body started to twitch nervously, in need to touch a ball and move. He had to listen to some music and read a book, trying his best to keep his mind busy, and it worked a tiny bit.

“Yep, and it’ll never arrive soon enough.”

“I know what you mean, believe me.” He glanced outside and suddenly jumped up, almost hitting the roof of the car with his head. “We arrived, Hinata!” The same energy was still there and Shouyo felt it flowing into him, giving him even more force and encouragement. His taller friend paid for the taxi ride, even if he argued against it, but well, apparently winning such argument against Bokuto was pretty much a lost cause.

His apartment was very nice and bright, surprisingly tidy and quite large, especially considering he lived there alone, but the presence of Akaashi-san could be seen in many small details. Shouyo noticed it by the pictures scattered around furniture, hung on the walls, the books, the mug in the kitchen, a special owls-themed blanket he had on the couch with his name written on it (Bokuto-san explained it had been a Christmas present because Akaashi-san always enjoyed watching a movie while wrapped in a comfortable blanket), the toothbrush in the bathroom and more and more. It was nice and heart-warming, just like the picture of the two men placed on a shelf. Bokuto stood behind Akaashi with his arms wrapped around the slightly shorter man, a wide, tender smile on both faces. He wore the Black Jackals jersey while Akaashi had glasses there, his hands touching his boyfriend’s arms, obvious pride on his face.

“We took this one after the first game in which I played as starter, and I remember scoring a lot there, Tsum Tsum rocking it,” he explained as he stopped at Shouyo’s side, bringing him a cup of tea and some snacks. “He immediately told me that he would kick my butt if I didn’t score with his sets and then complain about it, because he’s very conscious of his skills and well, he sure is incredible at that.” He paused a moment and creased his forehead, thinking about something. “I wonder if I used the word conscious correctly.” Hinata chuckled at that and said nothing.

They sat down on the couch after they arranged his things in the guest room, as indeed the apartment was very spacious. The organization of it was mostly due to Akaashi-san because everything was very functional and set in the right place, and well, Bokuto-san admitted that the boyfriend had been the one decorating his apartment, given his great taste. Apparently, everything about him was amazing and Hinata thought of what Tsukishima would comment about them, having to bite his lip not to laugh. But Saltyshima was hopeless and Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san were perfect together.

Shouyo had the chance to see it for himself when the former Fukurodani’s setter arrived, greeting him with a far less crushing yet very welcoming hug, commenting that Hinata-kun looked good tanned and that he sure had grown up, in many ways.

“Hinata-kun, is very nice to have you here and welcome back, you must tell us about your two years spent in Brazil and your endeavours as Ninja Shouyo, because I heard quite a lot about it,” he calmly said, the usual patient and intelligent light in his eyes, glasses covering them, and he had to admit, very well dressed.

“Thank you,” Shouyo answered with a broad grin, “it’s awesome to be back and I can’t wait to start the try-outs.” The guy chuckled softly and leaned into Bokuto-san, who by then had hugged him from behind, resting his chin on the shoulder.

“I can imagine and now, what about some good food? You will tell us more then.”

“Yay!” Hinata and Bokuto both applauded, given that they were pretty much starving. 

Akaashi-san had brought dinner and Shouyo promised to cook the following evening, since Bokuto’s boyfriend was going to spend there a couple of days due to work; he had to meet a new mangaka based in Osaka and Hinata was fascinated by the many interesting and rather bizarre stories Akaashi-san told him. His job seemed very amusing.

“Kou, don’t you like this?” He asked, meaning food they were enjoying.

“Of course, Kaashi, it’s just a bit too spicy,” he replied with a self-conscious expression and Shouyo watched how Akaashi-san switched their bowls at once and left a soft peck on his boyfriend’s chin.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize it was this strong and I know spicy food is not your cup of tea. I will be more careful next time and ask to prepare it milder for you.” He smiled and then looked at the other guy. “Is this okay for you, Hinata-kun? Please do tell me, or I can maybe prepare something else. We have quite the stocked kitchen here, Bokuto-san eats a lot.”

Yup, they were perfect together, the picture of the typical madly-in-love and romantic couple, and he had missed hearing them calling each other “Bokuto-san” and all the possible variations of “Akaashi”, which were many for sure.

“It’s totally fine for me, thanks, and really, tomorrow I’ll cook dinner.”

“Something Brazilian?” Bokuto asked perking up in wonder.

“Sure! When I’ll be back from the gym, I’ll do groceries, if you can indicate where the shops are.”

“I will give you the names of some shops and where you can find them,” Akaashi-san explained, going to take a small notepad from his bag, quickly scribbling words with elegant and neat handwriting. He handed the piece of paper to Hinata with a lovely smile. “There, and I will be looking forward to trying your cooking.”

“Thank you, Akaashi-san, I hope you’ll enjoy it.”

“It’ll be great, Hinata!” Bokuto got up and cleaned the table, bringing dishes and such in the dishwasher. “Do you have everything ready for tomorrow?” Shouyo nodded, going to help his friend. “Tsum Tsum was curious to hear about you, since you played against each other twice, right? I showed him a video of you playing beach volleyball and he was really impressed.”

Oh, Atsumu Miya-san watched his video and liked it? Oh. He was also curious to meet him again and see him in person, to spike his amazing sets, watch his incredible serves and possible witness him silence the entire stadium with a simple gesture. That had been so cool, and the mere thought made him tremble in excitement, his heart beating faster.

“He was such a wonderful player back in high school,” Shouyo murmured mostly to himself, catching then the way Akaashi-san softly smiled at him. “I mean, he had very mean serves and getting them was impossible at times and he had quite insane sets, so…I’m really looking forward to see what new he got and same for Bokuto-san, of course.” He had to stop babbling, because Bokuto might have been oblivious, but his boyfriend for sure wasn’t and the blush on Hinata’s face risked making it obvious.

“He sure is an extraordinary setter, no questions there.”

“But your sets will always be the best, Keiji,” Bokuto immediately said, making his boyfriend slightly blush and then chuckle.

“I’m sure his tosses are on a different level, but I know what you mean.” He glanced at Hinata and then checked the time. “Do you need to go to sleep soon? You have a long day waiting for you and I’m sure tomorrow you want to be at your best.”

“Yes, I’ll go to sleep shortly and, thanks again for having me here.” The two guys shook their heads, and it was nice to see how they basically felt as if living together even though at the moment they stayed in different cities. Shouyo certainly had never met someone who made him feel in such wholesome and complete way, and he wondered if that was ever going to happen. He remembered what he wanted to ask about Miya-san, but opted to leave it for another moment, maybe not under the sharp eyes of Akaashi-san.

*****

The try-outs had begun the other day and Atsumu was on the verge of being murdered in cold blood by Sakusa and Inunaki for how annoying he had turned out, according to the very much unfair and biased opinion of the two teammates; Atsumu believed they were just overreacting and end of that crap.

But why was the MSBY setter facing such threat?

Because he had missed the first two days of the try-outs and now was eager to see how Shouyo-kun was doing, especially after having heard from Bokuto that indeed Brazil had left quite the mark on him.

Why was he, not just allowed to see him, but actually spend time with Shouyo while Atsumu had to wait and in fact miss the beginning of the try-outs? That was quite out of any logic and he had asked Bokkun many questions, but he gathered far too little information for his own taste and resolved he would directly ask Shouyo-kun once all this circus was over. Five days of try-outs? Atsumu basically never went through it, for he had been invited to join the team directly, a generous and very inviting contract ready to welcome him as Black Jackals setter. Did someone like Shouyo need five whole days of try-outs? What a joke.

He could still remember the great improvement seen in the small middle blocker back in high school, when they played the second game. It had impressed Atsumu very much, still convinced he was going to set for him, one day or another. So, did he really have to prove himself once more?

Apparently, in a way that was Hinata’s path and choice, from the little intel he managed to collect from Bokuto. Honestly, the guy was too disorganized to properly update people. Going to Brazil proved in itself that Shouyo-kun never took the easy way and Atsumu very much appreciated that, understanding it in a way. Hadn’t he also worked his ass off to get at this point? Oh yah, he sure did, considering he wasn’t born a genius like Tobio-kun, but who cared about such concept? Atsumu for sure gave jacks about that, because being a genius wasn’t all it took to be a star player, and he had showed it to everyone, no matter what they said and no matter the very much irritating comparisons they kept doing between the two setters, some scrubs implying Miya Atsumu was just the second best.

 _Second best my ass,_ he silently grumbled in his mind. No doubt he was the best one and end of any pointless, ludicrous discussion.

Anyway, back on why Sakusa and Inunaki threatened to kill him if he didn’t stop being a pain in the ass; due to a game and other team related activities, Atsumu missed the first two days of the try-outs and he was now in a very annoyed and, according to some of his teammates, petulant mood. He wasn’t being grumpy, for crying it aloud. He just wanted to see how his future spiker was doing, what he had learned in Brazil, how much he had changed, whether his hair was still the same orange, curly mess and if his eyes still sparkled with the same love and excitement whenever playing volleyball. Hinata Shouyo had such bursting, contagious energy that it had impressed him. He could feel it flowing from the smaller guy, stretching its invisible fingers toward Atsumu.

It wasn’t easy to find someone loving volleyball as much as the setter did, but apparently, he had found another person sharing the same.

“What’s with Miya in these days?” The captain asked as he caught him dashing to the lockers room to quickly shower before going to witness the rest of the newbies trying to beat a monster that for sure was not even going to leave crumbles behind for them. “Bokuto, you too?”

“Tsum Tsum, wait for me! I also want to see how Hinata is doing!” The guy shouted while jogging after him and Atsumu rolled his eyes when he caught the player still with the phone in his hand. “Akaashi was just asking me about him and Hinata didn’t say much last night, as he was tired.”

Stupid happy couples!

“So, move yer ass instead of flirting over the phone with Akaashi-kun,” he grumbled back, as indeed the outside hitter was chatting with his boyfriend instead of finishing stretching and get going as they were supposed to.

During the try-outs, Hinata didn’t want to meet Bokuto in the gym, afraid people might think he was pulling some strings or using connections. An honest and genuine person Shouyo-kun was and Atsumu respected and admired more of his qualities. What other surprises did the small, orange-haired guy had up his sleeves? Hopefully many, insane ones.

“Miya, something did bite you in the ass or am I missing something?” Meian-san went on, Atsumu pretty much tuning out the captain as they walked faster, wanting to get the shower done, for then abruptly deciding to change plans. He halted on the spot and Bokuto crushed against him, almost sending them both to the floor.

“Tsum Tsum?” The guy asked, placing a large hand on his shoulder and staring at him with a very confused expression.

“Change of plans or else we’ll get there too late.”

“We all know Atsumu takes forever to shower, maniacally fixing his hair and making sure he always looks ready to pose as model.” He glanced at Inunaki with a smile reaching up one corner of his mouth, because indeed Atsumu needed time and liked taking care of his looks. What was wrong with that? The other guys were the same, just less obvious.

Indeed, he would just waste time and, considering this was already the third day, his curiosity couldn’t handle it any longer. Either he saw Shouyo-kun playing or Omi-kun and Inunaki would really strangle him. Hmm, Omi-Omi would never resort to strangling a person, because it involved too much touching, but Atsumu was sure the weirdo had no problem in conceiving other methods, and the setter definitely wanted to keep very much alive and handsomely kicking around.

“I just want to have a good look at the try-outs, that’s all, what’s so weird about that?” He asked exasperated, deciding to just head for the secondary gym of the Black Jackal training facility.

“Are you seriously planning to barge in there and disrupt their practice?” The libero teased him, poking Atsumu on the side and the setter had to bite his tongue before saying anything that would piss the short yet very dangerous Shion Inunaki.

“Yes, Miya, your ugly blonde face will only scare them off,” Sakusa went on and, at that point, Atsumu halted and glanced at the teammate, seeing he was about to wear the usual mask.

“Yer the one to talk, Omi-kun, with yer masked face they’ll think this team is some undercover squad or something like that,” he joked, only hearing Bokkun chuckling and sending a wide grin at him.

“Was that supposed to be funny? Your humour is getting worse and worse,” Sakusa drily commented, his eyes deadly serious and sharp. Atsumu groaned and threw his hands in the air, seriously tired of his team’s lack of good sense of humour; Bokuto didn’t count because he always either laughed or grinned. Even when he slept, as he had chance to see when they travelled with the bus.

“Why isn’t anybody understanding my jokes? That was funny!”

“Atsumu, notify us the next time we’re supposed to laugh, how about that?” Inunaki jabbed and the blonde setter was really about to decide to never ever crack another joke in front of such tough crowd that obviously lacked good taste.

“Whatever, be like this, ‘m goin’ ta see the try-outs and that’s enough.”

“Let’s make sure the next spiker will understand _yer_ way of speaking without needing any translator or special Kansai-Miya dialect dictionary.”

Had Atsumu pissed off the libero without realizing? He blinked at the shorter guy who was by then smirking like some marten about to snap a chicken’s neck and opted for keeping quiet. He must have said something without realizing, maybe the other day, when he pointed out at a sloppy receive, because it had been sloppy, and the libero knew it. That was the only explanation for this unfair bombarding that only Osamu was capable of. Not that the brother was the one to talk in terms of dialect and his twin’s humour was pretty much inexistent, so yah, he would just need to shut his trap.

“I’m off,” Atsumu just said, storming away after having grabbed a hoodie, since indeed he didn’t want to attract attention while going to the other gym. Bokuto followed suit and, to Atsumu’s annoyance, other teammates decided to check the try-outs and see for themselves who might be joining the Black Jackals.

He finally arrived at the other gym and sneaked up to the gallery, hidden from the crowd and the players by then having been reduced to half. He heard some didn’t make it on the first day, not able to keep up with the demanding rhythm or lacking the main qualities the coach and manager were looking for. Atsumu quickly scanned the court and his eyes at once caught sight of short, orange hair no longer looking as messy as they used to in high school.

And he froze there scanning the no longer very short and scrawny guy he remembered from the Nationals.

Well, fuck…fuck indeed.

Bokkun hadn’t joked or exaggerated when he said Shouyo Hinata changed a lot, Brazil having left quite the visible mark on him. Well damn, this was the dumbest statement of the year. Was that the same small guy with unruly orange hair sprinting from one side to the other of the court and messing with even the most experienced middle blockers, throwing off their walls and defence?

Risking to sounds lamely obvious, even Atsumu had to admit Shouyo Hinata had really changed and very much so, although some traits he remembered from those two matches were still there. Without realizing it, his eyes glued on him and followed every move, action, jump, step and everything Shouyo-kun performed. Atsumu didn’t notice it, but his heart began pacing faster for the view in front of him, for the raw and bursting talent Hinata was displaying at its fullest, for the blinding energy and enthusiasm he poured into everything he did, the deep concentration on his face, the way his body had grown and shaped with far more visible and defined muscles, his skin very much sun-kissed, and the same devotion, love and craziness for volleyball blazing in those warm, brown eyes. And a bright, contagious smile. He grinned at a guy besides and Atsumu was sure the other man mostly thought he needed sunglasses.

The setter’s hands tightened around the bannister of the railing as he leaned more forward, not wanting to miss anything, eyes concentrated on the target, his brain collecting every little information and detail, cataloguing all he could. He also quickly assessed the others, but it took no time and effort in saying they stood no chances.

Right then the candidates were playing a game divided in two teams and, in this rotation, Shouyo-kun was in the second line, entirely focused just as the rest didn’t exist for him. It had been the same when Inarizaki played against Karasuno; the pure and undiluted concentration the small middle blocker had, bordering to a sort of trance Atsumu understood all too well. Watching him playing had been fascinating then, and it still was.

While Tobio-kun had learned to be cold-blooded and very calm, very focused and surgeon-like precise to a rather irritating degree, Shouyo-kun had a different air around him. There was raw and impossible to contain energy, and hunger, it was overwhelming and stretching to the other side of the court, influencing everyone around him. His eyes reflected the ball and the net, the maniac love for that sport. Kageyama Tobio was a genius with incredible skills and obviously watching him playing was quite the experience, appreciating the clean and pin-pointed tosses, disgustingly perfect most of the times. But Shouyo-kun…he vibrated of something else. He was like a livewire. At the time of the Nationals, it was a feral and wild power that still had to find the right direction, still had to be properly polished, channelled and completely pulled out.

Had he managed to do so? Atsumu was dying to see if Hinata had managed to find the way in Brazil and he had a feeling he had succeeded in it.

The opposite team went for a jump serve, quite powerful but nothing of extraordinary or impossible to receive, were it not for the gross direction it took just by sheer luck. It was obvious on the player’s face, surprised by his own serve, and well damn, Shouyo-kun moved in a flash and received the ball as if nothing, his body following the entire action and releasing it in a perfect arch that pretty much fell right in the hands of the waiting setter. Atsumu’s eyes widened a little, his fingers gripped the bannister tighter, feeling the need to set that ball, already picturing the entire action in his mind, and deciding the best option would be Shouyo-kun.

“Damn,” Inunaki had mumbled, probably referring to Hinata’s perfectly executed receive. “Is that short guy trying for libero?”

Atsumu tuned the ridiculous comment out of his mind and just smirked, waiting for Shouyo to surprise everyone as he realized the trying setter had also decided he was the best choice for the attack. They must have played other games together and thus, understood not to assume the freaking obvious and actually use it at their advantage. Therefore, he tossed as expected, which had Atsumu twitching for the ugliness of it, his eyes rolling so much he almost saw his own brain, thinking of the wasted opportunity.

“Yer a scrub,” he muttered under his breath, only barely perceiving some of his teammates staring at him with quite the expression, commenting about his lovely personality contrasting no little with his looks. But who cared about that? That toss was an absolute piece of crap and a complete waste for someone like Shouyo-kun, as Atsumu very well remembered his skills, which had become even more insane and overwhelming.

It was far too low and definitely not forming the best trajectory for whatever spiker, but again, Shouyo-kun blew him away by jumping high, maybe a bit too high for that cheap toss, and _BAM_! The ball was spiked with breathless precision and power to the other side of the court, completely fooling the adversaries’ wall and messing with the receivers, who had no time to see what was coming to their way. Fuck, he could really fly, but the Black Jackals official setter knew that was only the tip of the iceberg and, even so, it was already enough to prove the point that indeed Shouyo-kun had turned into a frightening and very much talented monster.

Yah, he was a monster alright and Atsumu couldn’t wait to play with him and fulfil that promise made six years ago. His blood coursed faster in his veins and he felt his heartbeat increasing, the excitement and anticipation mixing in quite a powerful drug. Having that hungry monster as his new spiker was going to be complete madness and he could only barely imagine all the stunts and plays they could pull off. Oh yah…together they were going to beat everyone’s ass and indeed Atsumu could not wait to partner with him, sharpen his fangs and claws even more, make him fly higher, hone such incredible weapons, enjoy the thrill of the game. He grabbed the handrail tighter and felt his lips smirking.

 _Welcome back, Shouyo-kun,_ the setter thought to himself, the smirk deepening just as the restless light in his eyes glinted brighter. _Welcome back home, you couldn’t have picked a better team for try-outs._

“Easy there, Miya,” the captain said with an amused tone of voice, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. “Retreat your fangs, will you?”

“Uhm?” He not very cleverly asked, pretty much minding the comment had interrupted the show. “What do you mean?”

“There are other two days to go,” Meian-san reminded him and Atsumu managed to glimpse at the expression on Bokuto’s face.

“He’ll make it,” the overgrown owl simply stated, no doubt in his voice and pure trust in the person he used to call his first discipline. Well, yah, he could imagine those two playing together and throwing quite the chaos on the court. As they said, birds of a feather flock together, and that couldn’t be any truer for them. Hmm, how would Shouyo-kun do with a fox? He grinned thinking about it and then snorted as soon as Omi-kun spoke.

“Gross,” he hissed out behind his mask and seriously, didn’t Sakusa have any other word in his vocabulary when it came to Atsumu? Yet, he knew his tosses were perfect and always made him score.

“What da ya want from me?”

“You look like you’re staring at some very juicy and delicious meal and also you look like a starving wolf, or better say, a starving fox in your case, hmm?” The captain offered him a lopsided grin and Atsumu cocked his brows not understanding what the deal was.

“Disgusting,” Sakusa reiterated the concept and Atsumu just shot him an amused smirk, knowing how to deal with him.

“Why do you hafta be so nasty, Omi-Omi?”

“Stop calling me like that, Miya.”

“What do you mean, Omi-Omi? That I shouldn’t call ya Omi-Omi? But yer Omi-Omi or Omi-kun,” he went on, stressing his dialect even more, and Inunaki couldn’t help but actually chuckle, patting his back.

“And then you wonder why some people think you’re a jerk, ha?”

“Not that I really care about that,” Atsumu honestly replied, never having given weight or thought about what others thought of him, exception conceded to a few only very special people. “Now, stop bothering me and let me watch the game. Shouyo-kun is killin’ it!” He returned his undivided attention to the match and laughed at seeing how Hinata proved him right another time, with another incredible receive and, after that, with a spike that gave Atsumu chills down his back. “Look at him! He’s more frightening than he used to be and did ya see that? He can jump higher and I’m sure I can push it further…”

“I’ll ask again, what’s gotten into Miya today?”

“Woulda ya look at that?” Atsumu went on, ignoring the others and keeping his eyes on the court, specifically on one player, just talking to Bokuto who was the only one actually following the game with genuine interest and eyes that pretty much sparkled. He must have been really proud for his friend. Damn…Atsumu couldn’t wait to play with Shouyo-kun, just like Bokkun did during those training camps. Lucky bastard! “That’s so cool!” He gave zero fucks if Osamu thought he regressed to a five-year-old brat when volleyball was involved. Shouyo-kun was just being as shocking as the first time he saw him. “Just like that time at the Nationals yet better! He has learned how to control that inhuman speed of his in the most effective way, adding power to that and obviously a far keener sense of the game.”

“Is Miya broken?” Meian-san asked to the libero and Adriah Thomas, who had just joined them, obviously going to greet Inunaki first. “Should we worry about that? He’s a darn great setter, we can’t lose him.”

“Nothing to worry, this is his dork and rather gross side.”

“Omi-Omi stop repeating the same words over and over,” he retorted sending a what was meant to be irritating glance at the teammate.

“Watch the game and shut up,” Sakusa cut drily. _Mission accomplished_ , Atsumu thought to himself satisfied, veering the attention back where it belonged.

“That’s what I am trying to do without ya all interrupting me, right Bokkun?”

“Hinata is really in awesome shape!” He cheered loudly and Meian slapped him on the back of his neck.

“Quiet, Bokuto. We’re not here to disturb them, or else we’re leaving.”

“Sorry captain, also Akaashi keeps saying I should be quieter sometimes, especially when…” Atsumu tuned him out before getting involved into another Ode to the Great Akaashi Keiji. He didn’t mind it in truth, but now he just wanted to watch Shouyo-kun play and beat everyone else down there. He was going to make it. The others were utter scrubs compared to him. No, what was Atsumu saying? They couldn’t even be compared to him.

And right on cue Hinata Shouyo surprised everyone by saving an impossible to get cross, the shock now murmured among all the MSBY players there watching, Atsumu grinning as he caught some of their expressions. He knew that feeling all too well and, for some reasons he couldn’t explain in proper words, he felt happy and proud to see that. Was it because they had played against each other? Or maybe because he had gone MIA to Brazil to fight for his dreams? No idea and he didn’t really care about that.

“Who the hell is that?” Thomas asked unable to mask the awe in his voice, Inunaki throwing him quite the glare. “I mean, he did a great job, don’t you think so Shion?”

“That’s Shouyo-kun for you,” Atsumu replied chuckling.

“Who?”

“Hinata!” Bokuto supplied, as if that would clarify it. “We trained together back in high school and Akaashi used to set for us both after practice. He’s staying with me now and yesterday he cooked dinner for us.”

“Oh, thanks Bokuto, that definitely solves it,” Meian-san grunted with no little sarcasm, which was entirely wasted on Bokkun. He never grasped at the meaning or essence of sarcasm, a very much foreign entity for the big, loud owl.

“That is the short guy with orange hair, the one Inunaki-san believes he is trying for libero position.”

“Is he not?” Thomas asked clearly taken aback and everyone stared at Atsumu when a wicked, quiet laugh left his lips. “What? Atsumu spit it out. You’re creeping me out.”

“He is definitely not trying for libero position, believe me,” he started to say, his eyes never leaving the subject of their discussion. The try-outs should have ended already, because there no longer was meaning behind them, and he was sure their coach shared his same opinion. “He was a middle blocker in high school and a damn good one, if yer asking me, quite tricky and cheeky to boot it.” He paused as the short guy jumped to block a straight shot, completely shutting it down. What a little, frightening monster. “He beat us once,” he said with quiet voice. _And I made a promise to him_ , he only thought.

“Middle blocker? Is he trying to compete with Hoshiumi Korai?”

“Better than that,” Atsumu pointed out, quickly glancing at his teammates with a knowing and fox-like smirk on his lips, seeing their expression reflecting quite a general bewilderment, exception made for Bokuto and Sakusa. “He’s going to be my new spiker and ya’ll see us kicking ass and winning the championship.”

“Is he what? Another one from the so-called monster generation?” Meian-san asked with honest curiosity.

“Oh, you have no idea,” Atsumu just murmured and again, he ignored the way his teammates’ stare lingered on him displaying quite the shock and confusion.

They had no idea what was about to hit them, an orange storm that would invest all of them with burning and vibrating energy, overwhelming and contagious enthusiasm.

But truth be told, neither Atsumu had the slightest idea what was about to hit him.

THE FOLLOWING WEEK:

“Glad ta have ya with us, Shouyo-kun,” Atsumu Miya-san said stressing his usual dialect, the warm yet mischievous light in his eyes typical of the fox he was, and a smile on his lips that for a good couple of seconds zeroed Hinata’s thoughts.

He had actually forgotten how good – to put it innocently – that dialect sounded in Atsumu mouth, the way he rolled the words out, the way he pronounced his name, having gone to first name base since the beginning. And for sure Shouyo had forgotten how striking his presence was, commanding both charisma and a healthy dose of self-confidence, not to mention the most obvious part. He was handsome, as if in blindly, silly handsome, and the pictures he had once more looked at in Instagram didn’t remotely prepare him for this. Atsumu Miya-san in person was an entirely different story and Hinata had to remind himself to let his brain and mouth connect and properly work.

“Thank you, Miya-san,” he replied with no little dose of shyness, because the intense way in which the setter was staring at him was disarming. It sucked the breath out of him.

“Atsumu,” he corrected and Shouyo automatically grinned at him and nodded.

“Then, thank you, Atsumu-san,” he promptly fixed it, smiling even wider in seeing how that pleased the other guy. It’s not that Hinata forgot about things, that wasn’t the correct way to describe it. A lot happened in the past six years and it felt like the memories he had weren’t matching the reality, appearing like a hazy picture unable to capture the true light and colours. Because Miya Atsumu sure was a very bright and colourful person.

Oh yep, he was handsome in a my-brain-just-short-circuited way and he had to stop ogling at him so much and so openly. But seriously, Shouyo had not expected it and the other guy was just so…hot, yes, let’s be honest. Miy…No, Atsumu-san, as he had openly told Shouyo to address him, was hot. Stupidly and wickedly hot, as in a way never seen before. What was he even thinking while staring at him? This was not good, and he didn’t need to give a first dumb impression. Nope.

Playing with the MBSY Black Jackals was going to be a very interesting experience, for more than one reason, and Hinata Shouyo could not wait to have the blonde (hot!) setter finally toss for him. They glanced at each other and he almost froze on the spot as something crossed Atsumu-san’s eyes. Had they just thought the same? Had he just remembered that promise? A smile rose on the guy’s full lips and Hinata swallowed down once. And then twice.

Yep, indeed they just had thought the same.

That surprised him and no little.

Wow…wow indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear All,
> 
> I decided to use the name I have on Wattpad because this is my real author's name ^.^ Come say hi and, if you want, follow me on Twitter (@WitchyAndCat), Instagram, Facebook and well, Wattpad and here. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am very grateful for the comments and kudos you already left, considering this is my very first fanfiction. I never thought I'd write one, but well, Haikyuu with Atsuhina happened and here we are. Shouyo and Atsumu (as well Bokuto, Akaashi and Kenma) are basically my favourite characters and you will see some sweet BokuAka moments here (I love them so much!) 
> 
> A friend of mine draws absolutely beautiful AtsuHina art (also OsaKita), please check her out on both Twitter and Instagram (IG: raisonds) - she also gives me a lot of inspiration and makes my days better with her art, thanks!
> 
> Now, CH.2 coming soon and well, obviously we will then jump into the interaction between Shouyo and Atsumu, as right now, we prepared the story and warmed up the engines ^.^ 
> 
> Kudos and messages will be super appreciated, I love reading them and I will definitely reply, thank you!!
> 
> Lots of Love, Magic, Hugs & Meows,  
> -TheWitchAndTheCat-


	3. Prepare for trouble…

Hinata Shouyo woke up early on Monday morning, a bit before the sunrise because he had woken electrified by the thought of the imminent new challenge and because, he could no longer wait to play volleyball and finally get what he came back to Japan for.

Shouyo quietly stepped outside the bedroom and found the living room completely empty, Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san still sleeping, but a smile rose on his lips as he found a note on the coffee table. It was written in the elegant handwriting of Akaashi and mentioned that he would find some food for breakfast ready. He had always been a very attentive person, used to taking care of someone as boisterous and slightly airheaded (in a super positive way, of course) as Bokuto. He was such a force of nature and always ready to do something, sometimes not thinking twice about the consequences, and well, wasn’t Hinata similar in that? Yep, he was.

After all, they were pupil and discipline. He chuckled as he thought about, walking to the large, tall window in the living room giving view to the balcony and the still rather dark sky, the lights of the cities twinkling behind the glass. He gazed outside the apparently silent city of Osaka and then closed his eyes, concentrating on what he was set to achieve. Shouyo took a deep breath and kept it for a moment, releasing it then slowly, his eyes opening.

He smiled at his reflection in the glass, thought about the dinner he shared with his two friends, what Bokuto said about Atsumu Miya-san, at the other video Shouyo watched of the setter and whole MSBY team. He didn’t want to think too far ahead for now, definitely not to dream too greedily just yet, but he could hope and focus about what he wanted, and what he wanted was clearly engraved in both his mind and heart.

He walked to the centre of the living room and sat crossed legs on the floor, facing the window, eyes closed and back of the hands on his knees. A deep inhale and a long exhale, and be began meditating for some time, focusing on what he had to achieve, how to channel his energy and tunnel his mounting and devouring hunger craving for more and more. It hadn’t been easy to keep it at bait and, actually, it only increased and expanded its territory in Hinata’s heart and mind together with his growing skills. The more he learned, the more he wanted to learn and try. He stilled his mind and kept his deep breathing stable.

After that, when he felt calm and his determination had reached the right peak, rolling inside of him in a consistent yet driving manner, he opened his eyes and went to get the yoga mat, going to execute a few sequences to warm up his body. Shouyo liked that and it proved to be wonderful for enhancing his natural flexibility and reactions. Right when he was about to finish with the last sequence, both Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san stepped out of the bedroom and greeted him.

“Hinata! Good morning, did you sleep well? What are you doing? Can I try that, too?” Bokuto noisily asked in a quick stream of words that pretty much echoed in the silent apartment, his hair down giving him a younger air and, as usual, his arms and hands gesticulating around.

“Yes, thank you, very well indeed,” Shouyo replied with a wide smile, the view of them giving him a heart-warming sensation. It was like being around his own family and yet somewhat different. There was a sense of familiarity and affection with them and he liked it.

“Bokuto-san, your neighbours will hear you and once more tell you to be quieter in the morning,” Akaashi said with sleepy voice, yawning and stretching his arms. His boyfriend was obviously brimming with energy and you could see it by the way he moved around the apartment, talking quickly to Shouyo and actually trying to imitate him with yoga, failing quite miserable as Bokuto wasn’t exactly very flexible. Hinata had chuckled at the way Akaashi addressed him earlier, slipping in the old habit from high school.

“Kou, really, doing such exercises in the morning when your body isn’t ready? Then do not complain if you pull a muscle or so.”

“But Keiji, Hinata looked so cool doing it and you’ll give me a massage anyway, right?” Shouyo observed the guy with dark, slightly curly hair and glasses stare at his partner with a baffled expression, for then smiling.

“Yes, of course I would, but I doubt your team can afford to have you benched for such reason, hmm? What would your fans say if they didn’t see you play in the next game?” As usual, Akaashi Keiji knew very well how to speak to Bokuto and have him see reason.

“Ah, that is true! I’m the ace after all and I cannot disappoint them,” he agreed, nodding to himself and going for the kitchen. “Well then, breakfast?”

“Let me help!” Shouyo proposed, springing up, but Akaashi shook his head.

“Today is your first day of the try-outs, so just relax. We will take care of it now and you can let us taste your cuisine as we agreed. For now, just really relax the most you can.” Hinata could only smile and nod, feeling slightly shy in front of such attentiveness and sweetness. “Kotaro is quite capable at preparing breakfast, so you can trust him not to make a complete mess out of it,” he added with an amused wink, the drowsiness having abandoned him completely.

“Agaaaaashiii! You know I can cook well!” And he had also slipped in the old habit and this time, Shouyo chuckled out, attracting their attention. “What’s funny?” Bokuto asked in honest curiosity, big yellow eyes concentrated on him.

“Nothing really, I’m just really happy I can spend time here with you and once more, thank you.” They both grinned back at him and shook their heads, as to say to let it go, and then all stepped in the kitchen, Bokuto being chaotic also while cooking, and not making a couple of disasters mostly due to Akaashi’s attention and readiness.

They sat down and lively chatted about the try-outs, Bokuto giving Shouyo his precious and much welcomed advices, saying he’ll make it without any issues, telling him more about the team. Akaashi-san mostly listened quietly, sipping tea and just sometimes either replying questions or commenting.

“Kaashi! We should go to Osamu’s restaurant another time or even better, I’ll ask Tsum Tsum to bring us some onigiri, like he did two weeks ago, what do you say?” He asked out of the blue, since he could be really random at times.

“Sure, that sounds very good, but I wouldn’t want to trouble Miya-san.” Obviously, his boyfriend was used to it and quick at picking up whatever change of topic or idea.

“No sense, Tsum Tsum is always happy to brag about his brother, even if he wouldn’t admit it.” But Hinata Shouyo was glad for this change, so he could hear more about Miya Atsumu-san, who had really struck his interest and curiosity. The more he watched his videos and pictures, the more he wanted to meet him in person once more, see him play directly, feel the thrill of his out-of-this-world tosses and serves.

He had chosen MSBY Black Jackals because, in his very objective opinion, it was the strongest team holding try-outs, not to mention his former mentor playing there as ace; but well, deep in his heart, he had also hoped that former Inarizaki’s setter had remembered the promise, so to play together with him, being able to get the attention of such monstrous setter.

“Oh, are his onigiri really that good as you said? I saw the pictures you sent me last month and wow, they looked super yummy,” Shouyo asked with eyes big of wonder and grumbling stomach, going to eat more of his breakfast as just talking about delicious food reminded him of his starving morning mood.

“Super good!” Bokuto loudly replied, broad smile and risking knocking the cup of tea off the table were it not for Akaashi-san moving it out of the way. The former Fukurodani’s setter glanced at Hinata and nodded, as to say that really those onigiri were good.

“And is Atsumu Miya-san also good at cooking like the brother? I mean, they are twins,” he said, feeling his cheeks slightly reddening as he realized his curiosity for the blonde setter was terribly bold. He had to hold it. But something funny happened as his words reached his two friends. Akaashi-san visibly cringed and made quite the face, which was all saying coming from someone as composed as him, and Bokuto-san first blinked, not sure he had heard well, and then burst out laughing so loudly Hinata was sure the entire building heard him, slamming his large palms on the table as he shook with laughter. The tea once more risked to be knocked down the table.

Uhm, what did he ask of so bizarre?

“Tsum Tsum is a disaster at cooking, like seriously a disaster, right Keiji? But I’m not bad at cooking, right?”

“No, Kotaro, you’re actually quite good at cooking, but Hinata-kun, to properly reply to your question, Miya-san cannot cook to save his life.”

Shouyo blinked and then clucked, not really imagining someone like Atsumu Miya not being good and not excelling at something. He gave him the idea of a person who would be incredible and terrifying at everything he did, but maybe that wasn’t true.

“Is he really that bad?”

“You have no idea, Hinata,” Bokuto went on, still shaking while cackling and leaning closer to his boyfriend, his left arm going around his shoulders. It looked like that they couldn’t stay much far from each other or without touching in some way whenever they were together. “You’re my friend and discipline and well, future teammate,” he waved Hinata off as he went to counter debate to that, “and so, if he ever invites you over for food, be careful or suggest for take away.”

“Yes, we speak out of experience,” Akaashi-san supplied.

“Oh well, I’m sure that won’t be the case,” he replied with a nervous chuckle, as the sudden idea of finding himself alone dining with that handsome, blonde setter had his blood rushing faster, nearly unnerving him. Seriously, what was he even thinking about? First of all, he had to concentrate on the try-outs, and nothing else, and secondly, why would Miya-san ever want to invite him over for dinner or food in general? He imperceptibly shook his head, careful not to get caught by Akaashi-san, and chased away all sort of unnecessary thoughts.

“Tsum Tsum is actually quite friendly, in his own way, but well, he can be harsh at times, telling you straight away if you mess things up or play sloppily.” Yep, Hinata could imagine that, but for sure Miya-san would never ever be like Kageyama, calling him boke all the time and never admitting anything, not even if under torture. Seriously, Kageyama should be called the King of Tsunderes. “Hinata, do you need a lift to the gym, do you know where is it? Do you have everything ready?”

Shouyo just nodded twice and then realized he was asked three questions, so after checking the time on his phone, he replied.

“I’ll walk there, because I need it and there is plenty of time for it.”

“Alright, so see you this evening, as I will soon go and yeah, yeah, I know you want me to pretend we don’t know each other, don’t worry about it.” He nodded to himself energetically. “I’ll brag about my discipline and what I taught you later on.”

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

“Hinata-kun, not that you will need it, but good luck and all the best,” Akaashi-san told him with a kind smile and Shouyo could just grin back, his heart suddenly beating faster for the excitement. Yes, he really couldn’t wait to set his feet on the court and show what he had learned on the beaches of Brazil.

While he walked to the gym, taking some little time to observe the neighbourhood of the new city, since he had never visited Osaka before, he received many messages. Of course, from his friends back from the Karasuno volleyball club, and then one from Kenma and another one from Oikawa.

 _“Shouyo, let me know how it will go, but you’re very interesting, so I am ready to bet my new game in your favour.”_ Kenma wrote, his words really getting at Hinata’s heart. _“Come visit me again and soon, you’re always welcome here.”_ He quickly replied and promised to call the friend later in the evening and once the try-outs were over. If he managed to succeed, he had to find an apartment or something in Osaka and then he would throw a house-warming party. If…well, Shouyo didn’t feel like being arrogant, but he held a solid certainty and focus inside him.

 _“Kick their ass and show them what the great Oikawa-san taught you! If you happen to see Tobio-chan, well, tell him that last serve really sucked.”_ So, Oikawa did watch some of Kageyama’s matches! Shouyo burst out laughing in the middle of the street, attracting quite the attention and then apologising shyly to two old ladies, bowing twice. Honestly, Oikawa was truly a comical person. _“But seriously, you’ll do amazingly, and I want to know everything, especially when you’ll meet that Miya setter.”_ Oh, so he also was curious about Miya Atsumu-san and no wonder. Oikawa felt extremely competitive toward any other outstanding player, setters in particular, and Miya-san was the definition of outstanding.

 _“Thank you, Oikawa! I’ll make sure to show them what my amazing senpai showed me! And of course, I’ll tell you everything and well…”_ He hesitated a moment, not sure whether to write more or not, but he decided to go for it, because Oikawa had probably understood it anyway and he was very open. _“I’m actually looking forward to meeting him in person again.”_

 _“Of course, you are Shouyo, I’ve heard quite a lot about this Miya from you, so it made me genuinely curious. Chat later!”_ He chuckled and indeed Oikawa was as sharp as ever, terrifying even. His ability to read and understand people was shocking to say the least and served him right on the court.

Hinata Shouyo finally arrived at the MSBY training facility and his eyes widened at seeing how big that was, three different large courts, a gym with the newest and most sophisticated equipment, a sauna and locker rooms that had him blink several times. It was all so neat and clean he felt bad walking on those floors. It all looked so cool and professional! And he trembled with more excitement, greeting and chatting with the other candidates, ready to touch a ball and play. After getting into training clothes, they all gathered in a gym and Hinata noticed how large it was, the smell of it, the bleachers surrounding two sides, the gallery up the bleachers on the left side and, well, the volleyball court with the net. Shouyo had to take a deep breath because he risked to visibly shudder in anticipation.

A tall man in his late fifties called Sato-san, who introduced himself as vice-coach of the Black Jackals, asked them to present themselves and explain in which role they played or used to play. When Hinata’s turn arrived, he stood there proudly with chin up, squared shoulders and a smile so broad and bright that everyone turned to look at him astonished. His grins had always that effect; it could have been raining, but it would still feel like the sun was shining.

“I am Hinata Shouyo and I played beach volleyball for two years in Brazil, covering every role. In high school, I played middle blocker in the Karasuno volleyball club.”

The vice-coach and all the candidates turned their heads to stare at him, the usual surprise there on the faces, wide eyes and somehow not believing they heard correctly, but Shouyo returned the stares with a grin and much pride in his eyes. He wanted to say that he could fly and much more than just that, but he kept silent, savouring the general reaction.

As the presentations finally reached their end, they were given instructions on what to do and mostly, they had to warm up, do some drills for spiking, serving, receiving and work in pairs. They ran around the court and such, and when the time to finally touch a ball arrived, Hinata could no longer contain his joy, vibrating through his body and almost shaking his skin from the bones. Two other persons had joined the vice-coach and they set the balls for the candidates and, when Shouyo’s turn to spike arrived, the entire gym fell into palpable, paradoxically loud silence, to a point you could hear the noises coming from outside.

He had run up towards the net, blood pumping faster and faster, the ball the cornerstone of his attention, then stopped at the right point concentrating on a specific part of his feet and jumped. No, well, he didn’t just jump. Hinata flew over the court and hit the ball with such precision and speed nobody almost saw it slamming on the other side, were it not for the sound it produced. He could have jumped higher of course, but the toss didn’t allow it. However, it didn’t matter, for he was grateful already for that.

_Ahh…that felt so good! Ghwaa….!! Finally spiking a ball!_

The guy who set for him gawked at him with his arms still up in the setting position, mouth gaping and wide eyes, for then remembering to talk as soon as Shouyo landed back on the court.

“Nice kill,” he murmured in awe, for then beaming widely. “Nice kill, indeed!”

“Thanks, nice toss!” The setter gave him thumbs up and then went to toss for another guy.

They went on with more drills and Hinata noticed how a few gave up, feeling terribly tired and admitting they couldn’t keep up with this rhythm. Shouyo felt in perfect condition, his energy still at the highest level, his body rested and warm, reacting in the best possible ways, his mind calm and focused. He had never felt better, and he could give more, but he measured his out-bursting strength. No sense in getting tired right then. When they went on serves and receives, he felt eyes on him, Sato-san observing him keenly just like the other two persons having helped earlier with tosses. He liked that feeling. They had to see what he had learned, of what he was capable.

The day came to an end faster than he expected and he wasn’t really ready to just go home and stop moving around, but he decided to be wise and exercise patience, as another four days awaited him. He was here and no more waiting.

TWO DAYS LATER:

The third day of try-outs was over, and it marked a big success. Shouyo had a long, warm shower and then walked back to Bokuto’s place, finding his friend there already, trying to prepare something for dinner. It had been such an awesome day, with three games that finally managed to curb his edge for playing, even though his hunger increased, along with his greed to play more and more. He had managed some rather incredible jump serves, receives that Noya-san would have approved of completely, spikes that scored pretty much all the time and Shouyo blocked opponents in ways even Tsukishima would be forced to compliment. Not to mention the toss he made out of the blue, feeling like trying something new.

Yep, the third day, just like the other day, went very well, but this one with the three games gave him a particular thrill, triggered his enthusiasm. However, he wanted more, he wanted to spike balls set by someone else and, what Bokuto-san told him over dinner, left Shouyo tongue-tied for a couple of seconds.

“We saw a bit of your game today, up in the gallery, did you see us?” Hinata shook his head since he had been so concentrated on the game that everything else fell in the background. “I thought so, you looked very focused and you were great, Hinata!” He cheered, making him smile in pure happiness, because such compliment coming from Bokuto Koutarou meant a lot. “Tsum Tsum was totally impressed by you and he cheered for you so much you have no idea, saying you’ll be his future spiker.”

Shouyo felt his heart still in his chest and he most likely forgot to breathe for a few seconds, his eyes going wide and fixed on his friend. Miya Atsumu-san said what? Such stunning and incredible setter and player said that? Could it be that he…no, so many years passed. But wow, Miya Atsumu said that!

“He really said that?”

“Oh yeah and Inunaki thought you were trying for libero, making him probably jealous, because you made a couple of receives that honestly left us all in awe.” Inunaki must have been a libero, Shouyo thought, not wanting to interrupt Bokuto. “And even Omi-kun was there watching, and our captain, Meian-san. They all already think you’re great so this team will be perfect for you.” He then paused and suddenly burst out laughing, causing Shouyo to almost choke on his water for how sudden that was. “Tsum Tsum called the guy setting for you scrub, saying his tosses were terrible and sloppy.”

Well, Hinata would never ever criticize a toss, always grateful for any of them, but if he had to be honest, those weren’t the best he ever spiked. But it didn’t matter, because he scored.

“But Miya Atsumu-san is one of the best setters in Japan,” Shouyo naturally replied, controlling his enthusiasm by mere luck.

“He sure gives really great tosses,” Bokuto confirmed. “Talking about setters, Keiji says hi to you, we spoke earlier, and he will come over for the weekend.” Shouyo just nodded at that, knowing Akaashi-san had gone back to Tokyo because of work. Apparently, the new mangaka was quite a handful and the extravagant type, but he was determined to manage him; well, he sure made enough experience while playing setter with Fukurodani volleyball club. “So, what’s planned for tomorrow?”

“More games and some specific drills. I really love the games!” And a thought crossed him. “Do you have a match during the weekend?”

“Not this one, but next yes, so you’ll be there with us.” They both laughed and Shouyo allowed himself to be a tad more relaxed, as indeed he could see the try-outs were indeed going very well, even better than expected.

SENDAI, MIYAGI REGION:

“Tsukki, did you read Hinata’s message?” Yamaguchi asked his best friend as they enjoyed dinner together at his place, watching some movie.

“I don’t always check the chat whenever he types something, I have other things to do aside that,” he replied as expected, but Yamaguchi just smiled and shook his head, knowing Tsukishima had actually read the message. “But I am not surprised about it.”

Indeed, he had read the message.

“Do you think he will make it? I personally have no doubts, because if one person can succeed in something so crazy, that is Hinata, and really, you saw how much he changed, and his beach volleyball games were impressive.” They had watched two of them last week, when Hinata was in Sendai and they had met a second time all together, Yamaguchi, Tsukki, Yachi-san and Hinata. It had been nice, and they heard a lot about Brazil and his many odd adventures. Too bad Kageyama couldn’t make it, but somehow none of them was very surprised.

“I am sure they will take him, because he’s always been a rather annoying and out of mind player, so no doubt there.” Tsukishima Kei paused, adjusted his glasses over the nose and took a sip of his favourite drink. “Not to mention, the MSBY Black Jackals have quite the annoying and, well, completely out of mind setter.”

“You mean Miya Atsumu, right?” His friend just nodded. “Why annoying, though? I understand Hinata has always been too loud and hyper for you, but he calmed down considerably, don’t you agree?”

“I think that could be described as the calm before the storm and, if he will be paired to someone like Miya, well, the storm will crush everything.” He took another sip from his drink. “To reply your question, Miya Atsumu is annoying because he always was the only setter I could not predict, irritating and tiring me because you never knew what play he would pull off, which spiker he was going to use, not to mention his serves or his dumps…way worse than our king.”

Yamaguchi slightly widened his eyes and almost choked in the water after hearing Tsukki pretty much complimenting said player so much. But he had a point; playing against Inarizaki was even worse than playing against Nekoma with Kozume-san, because indeed Miya-san was very scary and a monster of a player.

“So, Hinata found himself the perfect setter and partner that is crazy enough, if not even more, to match with him and just go along with everything he will conceive. And we both know Hinata can get insane ideas out of his dumb brain, at least when it comes to volleyball.”

“But he learned to speak English and Portuguese, so he is now better than Kageyama.”

“I still can’t wrap my head around that, Hinata learning not one but two foreign languages.” That was not true, and Yamaguchi knew it; Tsukishima understood why Hinata managed to do so and it was all related to his deep and endless love for volleyball. He would cross hell if necessary or go to the moon for it, so no wonder. Maybe his friend was right in saying that Miya Atsumu was going to be the perfect partner for him, someone who would never deny him anything, no matter what.

“I have a feeling Miya-san would never be scared of Hinata and his greediness in terms of volleyball,” he spoke quietly, almost only talking to himself, so his friend eyed him intently for a couple of seconds and then nodded once. They exchanged a quick glance, understanding each other. His former partner had been afraid of him sometimes, maybe unconsciously, and there had been a couple of episodes, them clashing over their view on how to play volleyball. It had happened in the first year and again during their third year.

“Yes, I think that annoying fox will definitely never argue against any of his absurd ideas or requests. He is a very unconventional player and definitely a very dedicated setter.”

A hungry, crazy monster and an unorthodox yet very devoted monster? Quite the combination, Yamaguchi considered, smiling to himself and silently wishing his friend Hinata all the best, eagerly waiting for the message telling them the MBSY Black Jackals had given him a contract.

OSAKA, TWO DAYS LATER:

The try-outs were finally over and Atsumu knew only Shouyo-kun was going to be selected because the rest were miserable scrubs that he couldn’t even just call scrubs. He had to think of another and more effective word. Especially if compared to him. No, what the hell was he saying? He couldn’t even think to compare those scrubs to someone like Hinata Shouyo, who had managed to surprise him even more. He watched the candidates play also on Thursday, when they had a break from the training and also right after they finished practice. His eyes had kept glued only on one person on the court, even more fascinated by his speed, the _insane_ speed and reflexes he had, the visible sense of the game and awareness for the entire court that bordered to pure instinct.

And he could fly, damn if he could fly! But that was nothing. Ugh, he had cringed so much at seeing the gross tosses Shouyo-kun had to stand, but of course he had never complained or made comments, never asking to get it higher, closer or farther from the net or whatever other little quirk spikers had. No, he had just hit it, scored and then cheered with his teammates, big smile on his face, pure joy vibrating through him and overwhelming everyone else around him.

Yah, only Shouyo-kun could be selected and thus, when coach Samson Foster called the team for a quick meeting after Friday’s training, Atsumu knew what was coming and he couldn’t wait for it.

He had dreamed of all sort of different plays and stunts he could try with Shouyo as teammate, the new ideas he had in minds and ready to pull off. He was going to be daring enough and definitely never scared to attempt something different or not planned. His lips smirked and the tip of his tongue stuck out slightly, as if savouring the future games, until typical Omi-Omi had to be himself down to the marrow and break the moment.

“Miya, what the heck are you thinking about? You look gross and I’m being nice here.”

“You don’t know the meaning of being nice. Yer always so nasty, Omi-Omi, is it because today I managed to score serves against ya?”

“Says the one who fluked half of them and screwed the other half,” Sakusa promptly replied in the intent to irritate him and pretty much succeeding, considering Atsumu hated to lose with every fibre and cell of his body, from the first to the last drop of his blood.

“I still managed to score more serves than ya,” he pointed out and the other rolled his eyes over the usual mask.

“Shut up, Miya, you are polluting the air with your stupidity.” The setter went to reply, but their coach cleared his throat and asked everyone to keep quiet, his eyes drilling holes into the two players. Atsumu grinned back and the other man sighed, massing his temples.

“I will be very quick so we can all go about our business and not stay longer for extra training.” He glared at the entire team, his eyes setting on each of them for a couple of seconds. Once he was sure none of them would dare to spend even two seconds for extra practice, he resumed speaking. “You know this week we held the try-outs, as we were looking for two new players, but truth be told, we decided to go only for one, as he definitely will be a great addition to the team, very versatile, very skilled and I am sure some of you will enjoy playing with him.”

Atsumu was growing restless and twitching on the bench, both Inunaki and Meian eyeing him with raised brows, wondering what the heck happened to him. It happened that he just wanted to hear the name of the chosen new player, knowing it was Shouyo-kun, and all this waiting was getting on his nerves.

“Today the try-outs ended earlier than planned because we decided it was the right choice. We already knew since yesterday whom we wanted to engage with our team, and we will contact him shortly after.”

 _Just spit out Shouyo-kun’s name already_ , Atsumu thought completely exasperated by then, twitching on the bench and attracting even the coach’s attention, who stopped talking and glared at him.

“What’s wrong, Miya-kun? You look as if something is biting your ass.” Inunaki and Bokkun barely contained their laughing, earning a warning scowl from Mr. Foster.

“Nothing, sir,” he promptly replied, but seriously, he had to just spill the beans and put Atsumu out of this annoying wait.

ONE HOUR LATER AT BOKUTO’S PLACE:

Hinata Shouyo had returned to Bokuto’s place earlier than expected and that because the try-outs ended earlier than planned; he had stayed longer in the gym mostly to do more serves and some stretching, feeling on the edge and unable to sit still. He had to run back to his friend’s apartment, adrenaline still shooting in his system, feeling on edge because Shouyo had a very good feeling, yet didn’t want to be too arrogant. However, the try-outs truly gave him a good impression and he was almost sure…he shook his head and paced in the empty flat, since Bokuto-san sent him a message he was going to pick Akaashi-san up from the train station. His mentor was already looking forward to having his boyfriend at home, given that spending something like three days apart seemed like a tragedy.

He drank a glass of water, staring outside the window, the light of the city twinkling and fusing together. Strangely enough, Shouyo was not nervous or worried, just simply restless. He drank more water and then risked spitting it out when his cell phone rang; he glanced at the number of it and all at once his heart began to beat very, very fast. He swallowed down, his throat and mouth getting dry, and then replied.

 _“Yes?”_ Ugh, his voice trembled.

_“Am I speaking to Hinata Shouyo?”_

_“Yes!”_

_“I am calling from the MSBY Black Jackals…”_ Hinata widened his eyes and listened intently, even though the only words he registered in his brain were the following. _“We are pleased to inform you that we want you in our team, Hinata-san. You greatly impressed us and, should you agree, we would like to discuss and sign the contract on Monday morning.”_ Shouyo blinked and swallowed down once more, his heart by then about to rip both his throat and rib cage. _“Hinata-san?”_ The question snapped him back to reality and finally understood what happened.

He had made it and succeeded in getting engaged by one of the strongest teams in v-league, the MSBY Black Jackals where Bokuto-san and Miya Atsumu-san played. Shouyo grinned widely and finally replied.

 _“Yes, I absolutely agree, and I am really honoured, thank you for choosing me!”_ He answered loudly and cheerfully, bowing even if he knew the other person could not see it.

 _“Then Monday morning we will discuss all the details and go through the contract. We are very pleased to have you in our team, Hinata-san. We are sure the cooperation will be rewarding for both parties.”_ There was a short paused and Shouyo just nodded and kept smiling like a lunatic person, eyes big and shining in pure, impossible to describe happiness. _“Welcome to the MSBY Black Jackals.”_

_“Thank you, sir! I am happy to be part of such strong and incredible team!”_

They quickly discussed the details for Monday morning’s meeting and, once the call was over, Hinata exploded in a loud cheer of exultance and jumped and ran around the flat, unable to contain the overflowing joy, everything in him vibrating in pure happiness. He had made it! Shouyo had made it! The Black Jackals wanted him, and he couldn’t wait to be part of the team and played with Bokuto-san and then Miya-san and the others. Ahhh…it was going to be amazing!

He immediately called his mum and sister, and Natsu yelled so much over the phone that their mother scolded her; then, he sent messages to his friends, Kenma, Oikawa, he wrote in the group chat he had with Yachi, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Kageyama. However, he also wrote the former teammate a separate message, simply stating “ _I made it!”_. The reply arrived quickly and as expected, _“I’ll beat you”._ Typical Kageyama, but now he could really fulfil that promise old of too many years, and finally beat his friend and rival fair and square. Oikawa called him and the short phone call made him laugh so much he almost roll on the floor and, after that, when Kenma and the others replied to his messages, Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san arrived at home.

He ran to the entrance hall and the other two men guessed what happened by the expression on his face.

“Hinata!!!” Bokuto immediately cheered, jumping up and hugging him tightly.

“They just called me, Bokuto-san, and they chose me! I’ll play with you!”

“Well done, my discipline! You’ll love the team!” They kept hugging each other strongly, until Bokuto let go mostly to involve also his boyfriend, who smiled fondly at Hinata and congratulated him.

“I had no doubts, Hinata-kun, but I am truly happy for you.” He glanced at his partner and chuckled. “Now Meian-san will have more chaotic players to deal with, hmm?”

“What do you mean, Kaashi?”

“Nothing, Kou, nothing.” He winked at Shouyo and then released himself from that very strong and almost strangling embrace. “This calls for a celebration, how about dinner and something you both can drink?”

“Yes! You always have great ideas, Keiji! Oh, right, I just remembered that we planned to go out with the entire team on Monday evening, Tsum Tsum had a great idea and I told them you’d agree on it, right?” Hinata blinked not understanding what was going on. “Coach Foster told us they chose you, since you really impressed them, and then Tsum Tsum and I thought it’d be cool to celebrate this with the entire team, because they all already like you. They watched you during the try-outs and we all look forward to playing together, but I’ll say it clearly: I’m the ace.”

“I know that, and I’ll be the best decoy!” They both burst out laughing, bumping their chests together and hugging once more.

“Well said! So? What about Monday evening?” Shouyo just managed to nod his agreement, still confused and dazed by what happened, by the many messages he had received, the calls, his friends’ and family’s enthusiasm and joy, the realization that indeed Hinata Shouyo had made it. “I’ll call Tsum Tsum now.”

“What?” He just managed to ask, but too late, as Bokuto was already speaking over the phone.

 _“Tsum Tsum, we’re in for Monday evening!”_ Short pause in which the tall spiker and MSBY ace nodded vigorously and with wide, yellow eyes, huge grin plastered on his face. _“Yeah, yeah, absolutely. Omi-kun will join us, even if he says no, we all know him, and yes, yes, he’s here, why?”_ Bokuto suddenly passed his phone to Shouyo and the shorter guy stared at it in complete confusion. “He wants to talk to you.” He grabbed the phone with almost trembling fingers, one of the best and most intimidating setters in Japan wanting to talk to him.

His heart was really about to slash his throat and rib cage.

_“Shouyo-kun?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Just wanted ta say well done and that I’ll see ya on Monday, yer gonna love our team.”_ Oh, Hinata forgot how that Kansai drawled dialect sounded in Miya Atsumu’s mouth and it took him a moment to shake out of the daze and reply, proving his brain was still functioning.

 _“Uhm, thank you! I’m looking forward to playing together,”_ he added with honesty and enthusiasm he couldn’t contain even if he tried under the threat of torture.

 _“And so I am,”_ Miya-san replied, leaving him completely struck. Oh, did he just say he was looking forward to playing together, too? Ah shoot. He really couldn’t wait to hit one of his tosses. He wanted to say something more, but Bokuto-san took the phone back and they talked about something else, concluding the phone call after less than a minute.

“And now, Hinata, dinner and drinks to celebrate!” His friend and future teammate declared, Akaashi-san smiling and nodding at his side, Bokuto’s arm of course wrapped around his shoulders. “What do you say, Keiji?”

“I say this is a splendid idea.”

Shouyo grinned and followed them in the kitchen, replying to more calls and messages, still dazed by the short call he had with Miya Atsumu-san. He thought about it a moment and then decided to share it with Oikawa, who replied after an hour.

 _“Oh, I see…already checking on his new spiker, quite aggressive and territorial.”_ He had added a series of emojis that had Shouyo laughing even more than earlier. _“You’ll have to tell the great Oikawa-san how it is meeting this famous Miya Atsumu again after six years and if really his tosses are as good as he boasts.”_ Typical Oikawa and Akaashi noticed his expression, while Bokuto saw nothing, just imaging how it was going to be playing together, what they were going to eat Monday evening.

Hinata Shouyo took a deep breath and felt his cheeks hurt for how widely he kept smiling the entire evening.

He had made it. He truly had made it after so many years.

SAME TIME AT ATSUMU’S PLACE:

 _“Samu, he’s been chosen to join our team as I predicted! Isn’t that great? I knew it, I just knew it!”_ Atsumu immediately fired out over the phone, his tone of voice excited, walking around the kitchen and trying to figure out what to prepare for dinner. He had finished the provisions from Osamu and his mother, which meant he had to cook something for himself; ah, what a pain.

_“Should I know what yer talking about, Tsumu?”_

_“We talked about it two days ago, are you going senile already or is Kita-san there and ya ignore me on purpose? How can’t you remember that? He will join the Black Jackals and ya shoulda see his jumps, ‘Samu! He can literally fly.”_

_“Do I need to reply to all your thirty questions at once?”_

_“I asked you barely three questions and you still haven’t answered.”_

_“So, Hinata-kun is joining the Black Jackals and you are totally fan-girling…totally lame, if ya ask me.”_ He cleared his throat. _“And people can’t literally fly, you should know this.”_

 _“Yah, Shouyo-kun is joining and I knew you knew it and…wait what? Fangirling? What are ya blabbin’ about? And I’m not lame, but the hotter twin who’s the famous setter of the strongest v-league volleyball team, anything to say against that?”_ He opened a cupboard and closed it immediately finding it depressingly empty. The fridge maybe had better luck. _“And are we splitting hair? Shouyo-kun can fly and end of the discussion.”_

_“Yours will surely split, considering you still dye it blonde.”_

_“Blonde is hot, and my hair is perfectly soft,”_ he counter debated as he opened the fridge and found something edible in there. He really had to start to do groceries with some logic and a well-organized list, not to mention he had to start cooking for himself. Ugh, a pain in the ass if you asked him, but well, it was necessary, and he sure enjoyed delicious food.

_“I’ll repeat it, Tsumu, in case you missed it earlier: lame. Whenever volleyball is involved you regress worse than a brat and I had to listen ta ya blabbing about Shouyo-kun here and Shouyo-kun there already over six years ago after that first match against Karasuno, then after the second game and now, after you saw him playing during the try-outs. So yah, of course I know yer talking about Hinata Shouyo who came back to Japan from Brazil and who can fly.”_

_“I wasn’t blabbin’ and he really did great, much more than great, if yer asking for my very important opinion, and he is going to be my spiker, so shut yer trap!”_

_“Well, say congrats to him when he’ll have the misfortune to see your ugly face and no, I wasn’t asking for your opinion.”_

_“We are twins, Samu, and I’m the hotter one, forgot about it?”_

_“With your stupid blonde hair?”_

_“My blonde hair looks cool and shut up, dontcha have Kita-san to annoy or somethin’ like that?”_

_“You were the one who called me to brag about Shouyo-kun,”_ his twin brother mocked his way of pronouncing his future spiker’s name and Atsumu went to reply, but Osamu spoke more. _“Anyway, I’m happy he made it, especially after what he did, and you know why else?”_

 _“I’m not sure I care to know,”_ Atsumu smugly replied, a half smirk on his lips that froze at his brother’s following words.

 _“So, you’ll keep that promise you made years ago and stop being a loser,”_ the twin made fun of him and Atsumu just took the time to grumble something back.

 _“Shut yer trap, ‘Samu! I ain’t a loser and yer one, with Kita-san bossing ya around all the time, but yes, I’ll definitely keep my promise, if he’ll still remember it, of course.”_ Atsumu had the terrible doubt he didn’t want to admit to himself, and in particular to his brother, that Shouyo-kun had been slightly confused about his identity when that time he spoke to him.

 _“He will remember alright, Tsumu, because he’s another crazy monster like you, probably even crazier…no, I don’t know anyone crazier than you, but I think he’ll match you perfectly fine, not having problems in trying out all sort of insane plays.”_ He paused a moment and then chuckled genuinely amused. _“I have a feeling you two will drive yer teammates out of mind, no doubts there.”_

 _“We will kick ass for sure, no doubts_ there _, and I already can’t wait to play with him.”_

Atsumu heard some noise in the background and he rolled his eyes when he recognized the voice, then hearing the way his twin brother’s tone completely mellowed. Seriously, stupid happy couples! It wasn’t enough having to bear Bokkun bragging about the great and amazing in everything Akaashi-kun, nope. He had also to stand Osamu stupidly in love. Ugh…annoying. He groaned quietly and silently cried in single language.

God, he so was not going to end up like one of them! So stupidly and lamely in love.

 _“Shinsuke says hi to you, Tsumu,”_ his brother said right on cue. Seriously, Shouyo-kun better not be another lovey-dovey idiot or else Atsumu would rip his hair off; not really, but figuratively. For crying it aloud, the team had already to stand the flirting and sort of subtle-not-subtle tension between Inunaki and Thomas; Omi-Omi didn’t count because the guy would never be able to entertain anything physical granted his phobia for germs and anything else that he considered nasty, which was a very long list, Atsumu figuring on top of it.

_“Ugh, I have enough of Bokkun and Inunaki, so spare me, will ya?”_

_“Totally lame and why don’t you find yourself a girlfriend willing to put up with your personality?”_ He ignored the jab for this time and simply replied straight away.

_“No thank you, no more dating.”_

_“Only volleyball?”_

_“Absolutely. Only volleyball and that’s it.”_ He paused a moment and signed out, starting to get famished. _“Alright, I need to cook something, and it won’t be funny. Say hi to Kita-san and I guess I’ll see ya next week or so.”_

_“Please don’t set your kitchen on fire.”_

_“Oh, fuck off, Samu.”_

_“That’s the idea.”_

_“Argh, shut yer stupidly in love trap!”_ With that he concluded the phone and paced around the kitchen, seriously worried about dinner. Until he unlocked the screen of his phone and dialled a well-known number.

Yah, home delivery was the wisest and, let’s be honest, safest choice.

MONDAY, MSBY BJ TRAINING FACILITY:

The contract had been signed in the morning and it was such a great one Shouyo couldn’t believe at what was written there. Coach Forest seemed very good and normally strict, the manager very nice and helpful and the entire team just as he had imagined and hoped for; they were all obviously strong and very much skilled. He was going to learn even more new things and he was going to play many, many amazing games! The coach introduced him to the team and they all were very friendly, exception made for Sakusa-san who refused to either shake hands or hug him, like everyone else did.

But then, there was one tiny matter preoccupying the new MSBY orange-haired member in that precise moment and it had to do with the team’s official setter.

Shouyo Hinata knew Atsumu Miya was handsome, he had seen some of his pictures on Instagram and such, he had seen him in the ones Bokuto-san had sent to him when they did chat sometimes about his new team, so he knew MSBY setter was handsome. To be fair, handsome didn’t remotely cut it. He just didn’t know that the difference between a mere picture and reality could be this striking and tremendous, because seeing him this close and just standing there in front of him with that lazy smile of his, well, Atsumu Miya was not simply handsome.

Nope.

He was freaking and stupidly hot, in the way Shouyo had rarely seen. Scratch that. In the way he had never seen, not even in Brazil. A new word and definition of gorgeous and hot should have been invented just for him and Shouyo swallowed down as the smile intensified.

This was going to be a problem, right? Nope, Hinata mentally shook his head. He wasn’t going to let it become a problem because that incredibly hot man standing in front of him and smiling in a perfectly welcoming and friendly way was going to be his setter. Well, not exactly his own personal setter, but they were going to play together, so…yeah, it could not be a problem and Shouyo Hinata knew how to concentrate only on volleyball. He had done it for the past six years or so and he was going to keep doing it; this time though, enjoying something extra he hadn’t expected in the least.

“Shouyo-kun, happy ta see yer one of our new monsters,” he calmly said, even though the amusement and a touch of teasing was very clear in his voice.

“What do you mean, Miya-san?” As he said that, the setter cocked one brow up and made quite a face, staring at Hinata silently for just a second.

“I’m Atsumu, unless you still cannot tell which one I am.”

“Of course, I know!” Shouyo immediately rushed out, really not wanting to either offend or displease such incredible player, and setter to boot it. Also, because he really didn’t like to put people in bad mood. “I know you are Atsumu Miya-san, Inarizaki setter and captain, and that your twin brother is Osamu Miya-san.”

He had been confused at first, sure, still switching the two names for a very short while, but he had never forgotten it had been Inarizaki setter and number seven saying those words to him, then later on finally locking them to the correct name, impossible to switch the two anymore. In fact, how did he even do that at the beginning? They were twins yes, but very different from each other, aside the obvious fact they had different colour of hair.

Atsumu-san reacted to it by slightly widening his eyes and then cracking that rather full and genuine grin Shouyo had seen when they played against each other in high school. It was the kind of smile that made him look younger in a way and far more handsome in another, more human maybe, seeing that behind the apparent intimidating and I-do-no-care-about-your-opinion façade, there was a funny and very much approachable person.

“Oh I see, so you know and remember,” he then said, still smiling pleased and getting closer, stepping right to his left side and glancing down, almost twenty centimetres still diving them in terms of height. His arm went over Hinata’s neck and rested on his shoulders, friendly and strong. “Then yer forgiven and happy to hear so, but really, drop the Miya-san because I really don’t like it, k?”

“O-okay,” Shouyo almost stumbled with his own words, completely taken aback by such openness and easy-going attitude, having it expected only from Bokuto. “So, Atsumu-san then?”

“How about only Atsumu? Bokkun even calls me Tsum Tsum,” he said, rolling his eyes as if wanting to say he wasn’t crazy about it, but he had given up because, well, impossible to win that kind of argument against Bokuto-san.

“No, I couldn’t do that, it would be rude, because you’re not simply older than me, but my senpai in the team, so really, I cannot do that,” Hinata fought for words, very much aware of Atsumu’s proximity, of the fact he was standing right beside a very famous star player. It was electrifying even, quite surreal still, but he reminded himself he had made it and that he would be part of their strong team, playing side by side.

“Alright, let’s start with this and then we’ll work around it,” the setter conceded with a quick conspiratorial wink and they both chuckled. Atsumu clearly amused and Hinata mostly to cover his nervous state. _Keep it cool, keep it cool, keep it cool,_ he chanted in his mind.

“But Atsumu-san, what did you mean by saying that I am one of your new monsters?” Of this he was very curious and, Hinata didn’t know how to explain it, but talking with him seemed very natural.

“I saw you playing during the try-outs and let me say something, Shouyo-kun: I’m looking forward to setting for ya, because I have a feeling that we’ll kick ass just fine and that you’ll be another freaky spiker I’ll definitely love tossing to.” He paused a moment, and those fox-like, keen eyes ran over him in a way that Hinata perceived almost physical. “You changed a lot, you improved more than I imagined, so yah, definitely looking forward ta playin’ with you.”

Those words sent a jolt of pure happiness and excitement mixed to swelling pride through Hinata’s whole system, his head almost spinning, because hadn’t him trained so hard for two years in Brazil just to get to this? To get one of the best setters out there notice him and say that he truly wanted to toss for him? Yes, he had done so, and he was keeping doing so, to reach more and more, to go further and further, to improve each time of another bit, never stopping, never giving up.

“I’m definitely looking forward to it,” Shouyo found himself replying automatically, as if the words came out of their own, lured by the way Atsumu was smiling at him in almost a frightening yet open way. Frightening because Hinata could glimpse at the abyss of the setter’s skills and craziness in terms of volleyball, being another one part of what Tsukishima liked to call “monsters’ generation”. Yet, it was a good sort of frightening, the one that made you crave for more and that set your heart racing for the injections of adrenaline skidding through the system.

It was like glimpsing in a mirror and seeing a reflection of yourself that still looked different, but that without any doubts or mistake did reflect yourself. Shouyo Hinata liked that and very much so, finding himself smiling back in kind, the same way that had often left others stare at him taken aback, wary, scared by his sudden change of aura and vibes. But this time, the person staring at him wasn’t afraid or alerted in the least. He only deepened the same grin and winked with a touch of wickedness that had Hinata’s pulse spiked up suddenly.

Yeah, he had most likely found another monster ready to bare his fangs without any hesitation, fear or restraint. Yeah, he really liked that, he loved that, and he had a feeling that playing in the MSBY was going to be an incredible experience, already looking forward to setting feet on the court, his hands itchy to hit or touch a ball.

“Easy there, little monster,” Atsumu teased, letting go of his shoulders and stepping away to point at the court. “How about a bit of practice together then?”

Shouyo eagerly nodded, but the captain approached them and pulled Atsumu away.

“Miya, go train with the others for now, Hinata-kun will have to practice with someone else for this week and then, we’ll show him around.” Shouyo pouted and almost opened his mouth to protest, but he knew better than do that; thus, he politely nodded and shot an apologetic smile to the blonde and very much handsome setter, who replied with a shrug of shoulders and quick glare sent to their captain.

“Fine, next time then,” he only said, a silent promise sent to the new team member.

“Look, I know you’re eager to sharpen and polish another weapon in your arsenal but give it a couple of days and then you can see to get Hinata-kun here probably hating you or finding your personality in need of a sweet pill.”

“I’d never hate Atsumu-san,” Shouyo said without even realizing it and the other two men stared at him with matching surprised yet contrasting expressions. One looked like struck by something unthinkable and the other looked thrilled and satisfied after the momentary shock.

“You don’t know what you are saying and signing for,” Meian-san commented with an amused smile, but Hinata actually knew what he signed for. However, it was Atsumu who replied for him.

“Oh, I think Shouyo-kun knows and you’ll be surprised by seeing that he is another crazy one, believe me. I played against him twice, so I very well know what I’m talking about.” The captain stared at them both and then signed out, shaking his head and running both hands in the short, dark hair.

“Oh lovely, I can see leading this team is going to be even funnier and going to give me premature white hair,” he sort of joked, but a genuine smile found way on his face and concentrated on Shouyo. There was something in Meian Shugo that reminded him of both Daichi-san and Ennoshita. “Well, welcome to our team, Hinata-kun, we are all honestly happy to have you here, some more than others, obviously.” He glanced at Atsumu with a smug expression and then gave him a few indications for the training. “Ah, I know Bokuto already told you, but just to make sure, you’re fine with going out tonight, right? We don’t bite and we’re all perfectly civil, more or less.”

“Absolutely very fine and thank you, Meian-san! I am very happy and grateful to be part of such strong team, I’ll give my best.” He bowed to his new captain and knew his lips were stretched in a full grin; he looked up when he heard the tall man laughing.

“I like you already, Hinata-kun, you’re definitely far more polite and nicer than most of the elements I need to deal with on a daily basis.” Atsumu snapped his head to the captain and went to say something but shut up as the man continued. “Feeling singled out, Miya? You and Sakusa could start a competition, and don’t get me started with Bokuto and his stunts to attract attention. Akaashi-kun deserves an award and so do I, to put up with all of you.”

“Don’t pair me with Mr. Freak, will ya? I am totally normal and don’t spray sanitizers everywhere I go and on everything I touch.”

“Right on point and well, Hinata-kun, please go ahead and see to avoid his claws for at least a couple of days, alright?” Atsumu rolled his eyes and then winked at Shouyo; without having Meian-san notice, the setter mouthed something Hinata understood at once and that made him super happy.

 _Later then,_ the blonde guy had silently said, and he nodded quickly beaming like a child.

*****

Shouyo found himself sitting between Bokuto and Atsumu-san, Inunaki-san and Thomas in front of him together with the captain and other two players. Sakusa Kiyomi joined their table but kept some due distance from all of them. Oliver Barnes, MSBY Black Jackals cannon, apologized to him saying he had to go home because his kid was sick, wanting to help his wife and simply being home. Hinata had almost tripped with words while speaking to him, knowing the reputation and great performances of the player. This team was insane, and he was part of it, how cool was that? Barnes had even promised to join them all another time and Meian-san just shooed him home.

Atsumu-san was in fact very friendly and talkative, asking many things about his first impression of the team, what happened during the try-outs and about Brazil; but he also said Brazil related questions and topics were going to be saved for another evening and occasion. Chatting with him was as easy and spontaneous as it was with Bokuto-san, because he was genuinely interested in his opinions and curious to hear about anything he said.

The fact he was stunningly handsome with that new hair style, dark jeans wrapped around muscular legs and thighs in particular – Shouyo hadn’t missed the detail during practice – a simple black, branded shirt complimenting the very defined and sculptured shoulders and chest, sleeves rolled up to display forearms corded with strained muscles, well, made Shouyo feel dazed.

He had to stop staring at him and laugh at every joke he cracked out, nod and grin at every single word he spoke and smile like a dumbass. He could almost hear Kageyama in his mind calling him _boke_ and that was enough to shake him out of that stupor. But seriously, Atsumu-san was illegally gorgeous, so hot that of course ladies were obsessed about him. They had walked to the restaurant and, right on the street, a group of college girls stopped them and asked him for an autograph, ending to get a picture of him together with Bokuto-san who never shied from fans or from getting at the centre of the attention. Strangely enough, Shouyo noticed a certain uneasiness in the setter. He had smiled politely but not very openly and disengaged himself from it as soon as possible. It felt like walking around with a model or movie star, but well, Atsumu-san was a star player, a very famous v-league volleyball player.

Oh wow, was Hinata just pretty much fan-girling about him? That wouldn’t be the first time, as he always admired strong and outstanding players, so he tried not to think much about it.

“Shouyo-kun,” the setter called for him, clinking their glasses together, having one beer just because they said celebrating without one wasn’t a true celebration. “How did ya manage hittin’ those sloppy tosses? I’m amazed, really. That guy was a total scrub.”

“Here we go again,” Inunaki-san commented not very quietly. “Hinata, you don’t have to stand Miya for the entire evening, considering he’s monopolizing you the entire time.”

“Ain’t doin’ anything of the sort!” Atsumu-san protested and, truth be told, indeed he had mostly spoken to him and Bokuto, but Shouyo absolutely didn’t mind it. “Shouyo-kun and I know each other since high school, right?”

“Yes, we met at the nationals for the first time and played against each other twice.”

“And you totally beat them the first time!” Bokuto-san cheered up, slapping his back and risking having Shouyo spill his drink, were it not for Atsumu that grabbed it and secured it, winking amused.

“Bokkun, dose your abnormal force, will ya? No need to destroy our new spiker right away, especially not before we got to play together and wipe everyone’s ass.” He chuckled and Hinata slightly blushed due to their proximity, as the setter had leaned closer when he joked with the other guy and saved his beer. “And for your information, we then beat them the second time, isn’t that right?”

“Yep, you were simply unstoppable, I still remember the frustration in trying to receive your serves and block the hitters. Tsukishima said you are the most annoying setter because very hard to read.”

“Tsukishima?” He thought over it a moment.

“Yeah, Tsukki!” Bokuto added loudly and Atsumu creased his forehead, then looking at Shouyo for an explanation.

“Tall guy with glasses and salty personality, nasty comments but brilliant middle blocker, getting into a personal contest with Suna-san.”

“Aha, now I remember him,” he answered, nodding to himself while holding his chin. A satisfied smirk grew on his lips, a wicked light glinting in his dark brown eyes, and Shouyo had to force himself to look away. _Stop staring at him,_ he admonished himself. But it wasn’t his fault the setter was far more handsome and charming in person. It wasn’t his fault, and nobody prepared him for that! Just as nobody informed him that Atsumu Miya was such a nice and warm person. “So, he thought it’s hard to read my plays?” He looked like a fox with a canary protruding from his mouth.

“Yes, you sure gave him a hard time and your serves were so hard to receive, so strong!” He had managed to save two of them and he still remembered the sting on his arms. And thus, the old, bursting enthusiasm took over him and he spoke before he could connect his brain. “Please, Atsumu-san, will you show them to me tomorrow at training?” The blonde guy blinked twice and then gifted him with a breath-taking smile.

“Sure thing, Shouyo-kun, it’ll be my pleasure.” He clinked their glasses together another time, tip of the tongue slightly sticking out as he smiled more. “If you’ll show me your freakish jumps and that quick you pulled off in high school.” The orange-haired guy nodded eagerly, still almost not believing he was celebrating his engagement with the Black Jackals and conversing so freely with such amazing player.

“Don’t encourage him, Hinata,” Sakusa-san spoke for the second time only, glaring at them all and obviously minding being there around so many people. Yet, he had not refused it and came along, something Shouyo appreciated very much. “Miya is like a stray dog and if you toss him a bone, he’ll never leave, and you want him to leave, believe me.”

Sakusa Kiyomi could have contests of saltiness with Tsukishima and he wasn’t exaggerating. He was actually quite funny, in his very caustic way.

“Omi-Omi, has someone spilled your precious sanitizers? Yer in drier mood than usual,” he joked and Hinata chuckled amused, only then noticing the others’ surprised look.

“What is this?” The libero asked, his quick and keen eyes observing them with the smile of a ferret. “Is it some sort of setter-spiker thingy?” Shouyo eyed him very much confused and hoping the blush on his cheeks wasn’t very obvious.

“What are ya talking about, Wan-san?”

“He just laughed at your lame joke, so it must be some sort of unspoken agreement or whatever the heck you guys have between setter and spiker, just like Bokuto here and his boyfriend.” Shouyo noticed how Atsumu first rolled his eyes and then concentrated them on the libero with a sly expression, about to counter debate. “Careful, Miya, you don’t want to say something that’ll piss me off, right?”

“Children, should I come over and pull you away from each other?” Meian-san intervened, but it was clear the two teammates were just joking, probably often jabbing each other.

“My jokes aren’t lame, and I would say somethin’ about libero and middle blocker.” At his words, Adriah Thomas coughed and pretty much spat the beer out, causing Sakusa to scoot even further away from them, an expression of pure disgust discernible even behind the mask. “I’m going to receive all of your serves tomorrow,” Inunaki-san provoked, energetically patting his teammate’s back, who coughed more and then cleaned his mouth and the table, deeply apologizing to Sakusa-san. “And Hinata, don’t feel obliged to laugh at his bad jokes, like seriously.”

“But I found it funny,” he spontaneously said, noticing how pretty much everyone froze. Err, what just happened? Did he say something very weird or bad?

“Yer gonna be my favourite spiker,” Atsumu-san cheered, slinging a strong arm around his shoulders, and pulling him closer. “Watch out for us during training.”

“Paws off, Miya, Hinata-kun will be out of your clutches for a few days.” The setter grumbled something under his breath at the captain’s words. “And really, don’t encourage him or we’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Yer all just jealous.” He kept his arm around Shouyo’s shoulders and that caused his heart to beat faster than expected. Atsumu-san wasn’t just stupidly gorgeous, but very much solid and made of steel-like muscles, smelling very good, because whatever cologne he was using perfectly suited him. “Anyway, Shouyo-kun, where are you going to stay?”

“He’s staying with me, right Hinata?!”

“Yes, at the moment Bokuto-san has generously helped me out with that, but I’ll need to find a place soon enough.”

“Why? I’ll miss you so much and also Akaashi will miss you! And hey, he’ll come over during the weekend to watch our game and we could do something, what do you say?” Hinata had no time to reply, because Atsumu preceded him.

“Bokkun, he can’t live with ya and yer amazing-at-everything Akaashi…he’ll go insane.”

“Nah, Hinata is like family, right? And he’s my discipline, he can stay as long as he wishes.” Shouyo felt like crying at hearing those words, so happy and grateful.

“But I don’t want to abuse of your hospitality, so I’ll have to find a place on my own, any idea or suggestions?”

“Well, if you get tired of the two love-birds before you find something new, you can stay at mine.”

Come again? Shouyo wasn’t sure he heard well, and he silently thanked his captain for immediately breaking his state of bewilderment. A-Atsumu-san was just so surprising and overwhelming that he was afraid everyone at the table heard his increasing heartbeat.

“Just don’t let him cook, if you want to survive and keep training,” Meian-san breathed out loud enough for everyone to hear, causing the entire table to burst out laughing.

“I’m getting better!” Atsumu-san totally lied, arm still resting over Shouyo’s shoulders. Uhm…so the blonde setter was a touchy-feely person just as he was. Interesting. “But seriously, you’ll be more than welcome.”

“Wouldn’t that interfere with your many dates?” Inunaki-san teased and Shouyo tried not to show how much attention he was actually paying to Atsumu’s reply.

“What dates? I’m done with it, told ya already, didn’t I? And I’m not what those crappy magazines depict me. Who has that much free time? Not me, nor the interest. Volleyball only and always first, especially after the last one.” Oh, did something bad happen?

“Man, that must have been frustrating, really. I don’t know what I would do if Keiji wouldn’t come watching my games or complain about the time spent practicing,” Bokuto-san commented, giving Hinata a half idea of the problem and letting him see a funny and well, frustrated Atsumu Miya, who let go of his shoulder just to bury his face in his hands, dramatically signing out loudly.

So, he didn’t seem to be the lady-killer the magazines described and that made him smile. He just couldn’t imagine Atsumu-san like that.

“Shouyo-kun, please don’t tell me yer another one like Bokkun, completely love-struck and enjoying bragging about it, because I’m gonna rip my hair off, since our team has enough to stand in terms of annoying flirting, lovey-dovey couples and whatnot.” At his words, Adriah Thomas once more spat out the beer he was drinking, causing Sakusa to get up and glare at Atsumu.

“This is why you should learn to keep your mouth shut, Miya. Whenever you speak, something gross happens, it is a direct connection, a cause-and-effect relationship.”

Yep, definitely very similar to Tsukishima, especially when he argued with Kageyama.

“How’s this my fault?!” He asked exasperated, shaking his head and then once more concentrating his half-lidded and very stirring smirk on Hinata. “So, what’s the deal?”

“Oh, well, definitely just concentrating on volleyball,” Shouyo admitted, feeling as if Atsumu-san had the power to make him talk at his own will, by just staring at him. But really, chatting and spending time with him was so nice and spontaneous, the same with his other friends yet different.

“That’s what I like ta hear from my new spiker,” he said as he went to fix his hair. “Next drink is on me.”

“I think next drink will be for another time because we all have training tomorrow and I don’t want to hear any excuse for slacking off or sucking at it, so finish what you’re currently drinking and then go straight home.” Yep, definitely Meian-san reminded Hinata of Daichi. The same no-non-sense and stern attitude, which obviously worked with the team, considered nobody dared to defy his order. “Hinata-kun, if you’ll need help finding a flat or a place in general, ask our manager and he’ll help you out.”

“Thank you, captain,” he naturally said, realizing after how great that sounded and how it made the guy happy.

“I’ll say it again; I already like you and you will be a breath of fresh air among these subjects here.” Shouyo chuckled at that and then almost choked in his own spit as Atsumu-san leaned on him, lips close, _too_ close to his ear.

“Careful, Shouyo-kun, he seems nice and wise, but he can be a real tyrant.” He was joking, but there was a problem with that. A problem caused by those lips having almost brushed against his lobe, sending a jolt of electricity through his entire body, managing to control the shiver slithering down his back just by mere luck. He swallowed down before glancing at his side with a smile he had no idea how he mustered up.

“I will keep it in mind, thank you, Atsumu-san,” he answered in the hope his voice revealed nothing. “But they all seem very nice.”

“Don’t listen to anything Miya tells you, you hear me, Hinata?” Inunaki-san pointed out and he just chuckled shaking his head.

“I didn’t tell him anythin’, so don’t go immediately talk crap about me.” He leaned closer another time, Hinata’s breath stuck in his throat and brain about to short-circuit. “Yah, they’re a nice bunch, but just don’t tell them yet or they’ll go getting big heads.” The soft chuckle leaving his lips almost caressed the shorter guy’s ear and he really had to concentrate on the glass in his hands before being able to barely nod.

The only two persons he had dated while in Rio never ever gave him such feelings and never ever had his heart skip not one, not two, but maybe three if not more beats. And never ever they made his entire body crave for more closeness and touching. Shouyo was no expert in the dating department, one date having been mostly platonic, and so…and so what? Absolutely nothing. Atsumu Miya was just his new teammate and soon-to-be amazing and out-of-this-world setter. Dating and whatever physical reactions his proximity triggered in Hinata had nothing to do with it. He swallowed down and smiled at the guy in his usual way.

“I’m really glad to hear that.”

“Glad ta have ya with us, so how about drinks another time? And really, let me know if you need help in finding a place, alright?”

“Sure, thank you, Atsumu-san.”

Yep, playing for the MSBY Black Jackals was going to be simply and incredibly amazing, and Hinata Shouyo was going to make everyone see he really deserved the jersey number twenty-one and show all he had learned. He was ready to conquer the v-league and Japan just as Oikawa, Kenma and Yamaguchi told him to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear All,
> 
> This is quite a long new chapter and full of many details and different situations :) I wanted to describe this moment very well, because I found it extremely important for Shouyo and well, we now finally got in the story. Plus, writing the scenes with MSBY is really funny :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, so let me know! Kudos and comments are super welcome, thank you ^.^
> 
> Check out my other AtsuHina FanFic, "The Sweetest Life", written for the AtsuHinaWeek2021 and, if you want, come say hi on Twitter: https://twitter.com/WitchyAndCat and on Instagram, Facebook and Wattpad, always as TheWitchAndTheCat.
> 
> Stay tuned, CH.4 coming out soon ^.^
> 
> Lots of Love, Magic, Hugs & Meows,  
> -TheWitchAndTheCat-


	4. …make it Double!

Finally, Shouyo-kun started to train with the team, with the main and official players, and right then they were in the middle of a practice game, Omi-Omi ready to throw one of his disgustingly effective serves. Atsumu saw him smirking from the opposite side of the court, as if wanting to directly challenge him in a silent contest of nasty serves, given the successful amount the setter aced from the beginning of the match. It could have been better obviously, but somehow, having Shouyo-kun clearly excited and eager to see them and cheering so enthusiastically whenever he scored, gave him quite the edge and push.

He liked his enthusiasm and he definitely liked playing with him; well, if he had to be honest with himself, it was much more than simply liking it. They seemed to be very much in sync, under many aspects. It took them only a quick look, unspoken words flowing between them, and bam, they understood each other at once.

Sakusa served and as usual his freakish wrist gave it a very gross spin, making it hard to receive, but surprisingly the new teammate called it and Atsumu widened his eyes at seeing the perfect stance of his body while receiving such nasty serve, the corner of his eyes just catching Omi-Omi’s expression in time, smirk on the setter’s lips, tip of the tongue sticking out as he prepared to toss the ball. Ah, that receive was simply perfect, completely killing that gross spin only Sakusa was capable of, slowing the speed and giving it a perfect arc that went right to Atsumu’s waiting ten fingers.

Perfection, pure perfection.

They simply exchanged a very quick glance, nothing much, but it felt like there was a silent and immediate understanding. Thomas went to jump up together with Bokkun, both thirsty to show off and score, so Atsumu smirked even more and prepared to set, luring the opposite wall toward the opposite hitter, as Bokuto was in prime form today, almost as if Akaashi-kun were there watching. Thus, MSBY setter tossed the ball high and fast, the two spikers doing their job and then, SBAM, the hit was smashed on the other side of the court from the second line, taking everyone by surprise.

_Heh_ , Atsumu mentally snickered, because nothing was better than knowing not just one, but two spikers were there ready to score with your toss, and Atsumu knew it well. As he knew how to use that. It always gave him an indescribable chill of excitement and satisfaction, in particular when he saw their dumbfounded and slightly irritated faces. How funny was that? Beyond stupid words.

Yah, because Atsumu had used another wing spiker, Shouyo-kun, who was craving to score and partner with him, something they had both itched to do for days. As soon as the shorter new guy stepped on the court at his side, a sort of electric tension pervaded the entire gym, the quiet before the storm, the air stilling as if everyone could feel his hunger and thirst to play and score. And Atsumu understood that all too well, giving it to Shouyo-kun, kindling that fire and making that no-longer-so-small monster even hungrier, boosting his greed.

About two weeks passed since he was engaged with their team and it was about damn time they started to dance together, and damn it, Atsumu had many things in mind. The fact they had understood each other with just a barely perceptible flash of eyes had left him nearly breathless, with adrenaline coursing through his system. Ah…he knew that Shouyo-kun was an unconventional and very wild player and that was just perfect. They were really going to enjoy playing together. And they were going to do great things!

As Shouyo’s back attack scored a memorable point pretty much introducing him to the entire team in the perfect fashion Atsumu had wished for, the whole gym fell into complete silence, until the shorter guy with orange hair stopped staring at his right hand and jumped up exultating, arms and legs wide apart as he whooooa-ed at what happened, for then rushing to the setter, still jumping and cheering.

“Atsumu-san, your toss was simply incredible! It arrived there and I didn’t have to ask or anything! It felt so good!”

“No need to ask for it, Shouyo-kun, and let me tell you: nice kill!” They high fived and cheered more, Atsumu’s blood still boiling after that amazing spike, the way in which he had jumped, so fast, so hight, so clever, because he had really given the illusion of leaving that point to either Bokkun or Thomas. But he had grabbed it and scored it magnificently, proving Atsumu that indeed he was another crazy monster and that playing with him was going to be like fire.

“Thank you, but really, the ball just arrived so fast and perfect!” He praised more, huge and sunny smile on his face. “It felt so great, Atsumu-san!” The setter was weak to such outrageously open compliments and he had to try his best not to smirk too complacent. But that didn’t mean it didn’t feel terribly good.

“Because your receive was perfect,” Atsumu replied with a quick wink, seeing the orange-haired guy halted a moment and sort of blinked, as if dazzled. Was he surprised by the compliment? That receive had been pure perfection and not only because it wiped that annoyed smug smile from Sakusa’s face. But then a huge grin formed on Shouyo-kun’s lips, his face still very tanned, thus showing some freckles and enhancing the warm brown of his shining eyes.

“Thank you, Atsumu-san.”

“Well, that was freakish to say the least, guys…I didn’t expect it,” Inunaki commented, joining them together with a very confused Thomas and an even more baffled Bokkun.

“I thought it was for me, Tsum Tsum, you really fooled me there.”

“Shouyo-kun did half of the job and really, nice kill! Let’s try more things, what da ya say?”

“Yes! Let’s try more!”

“I’m sure I can make ya fly even higher and spike faster.” He declared it because he was completely sure of it, having dreamed of setting for Hinata Shouyo since that first fateful match. No player had ever touched him so much and he could feel that old emotion stirring awake and sharpening.

“Really?” The setter nodded at that and grinned. “Then give me, I want it faster, as faster as you can get it.”

“Be ready,” Atsumu warned him, but his mischievous smirk was met by a rather frightful yet entrancing smile. He liked it…no idea why, but he liked it and understood it. However, of course someone else had to butt in and be a pain in the freaking ass.

“Are you done, love birds? About two weeks since he joined the team and you already claimed him, Miya,” Inunaki sniggered and gave them quite the smartass glance. “Careful, Hinata, this one seems having put his claws on you already. Run until you can.” Atsumu rolled his eyes as he was used to his teasing, but he wasn’t ready for Shouyo’s spontaneity.

“But I really like playing with Atsumu-san, he’s so unpredictable and so amazing,” he stated candidly, seeing it shocked not only the libero but many others, exception made for Bokkun who grinned pleased for the friend. They had a similar kind of energy and the setter knew it was going to be taxing dealing with all of them, but wasn’t that what he loved and craved for? Yah, precisely and only that.

“Oh dear, we got another nut case, heard this captain?” Inunaki Shion called for Meian-san from the other side of the court, who just huffed something out and called them back to discipline.

The game resumed and indeed, Atsumu and Shouyo tried more things, again taking the others by surprise and the blonde man knew they could do much, much more, and he was going to give it to him. He would give him all the tosses he wanted, however he wanted them, whenever he wanted them. That was his job as setter and that was his secret wish since he first met that incredible player.

Another juicy occasion presented itself and Atsumu grabbed it with both hands, regaling Shouyo a perfect toss that turned out to be almost a freak quick, even though the setter knew he could do better. It wasn’t fast enough for the new teammate and he was going to give it to him. Then, Hinata surprised everyone by receiving a badly hit spike as toss at the first touch, setting right for Atsumu. Another point that shocked the entire team and Atsumu laughed out loud when he landed back to the court, Meian-san and Omi-Omi glaring at him, although it all started from Shouyo-kun. Ah whatever, he could take the blame since he couldn’t care less. That toss hadn’t been perfect but felt great and loved the insanity in it.

Atsumu and Shouyo exchanged a glance and they smiled, unspoken words behind that. Well fuck, it looked like someone else remembered things very well and he had learned a lot from that match. They looked at each other with conspiratorial eyes and wide grins, a strange feeling stretching out from them and reaching for the other, pervading them both. Because they had just realized something quite extraordinary; they had found the perfect crazy partner to suit each other’s greediness, insanity, unorthodoxy in playing and thirst for moving forward all the time, always trying something new.

“I’ll say it again, Shouyo-kun,” he told his new teammate as they stood beside when Meian prepared to serve.

“What, Atsumu-san?” Warm and eager eyes met him, excitement dancing in them, because he was doing what he had sweat blood for the past two years.

“I’m very glad ya joined this team and I’m very glad ta have ya as partner.”

*****

Hinata Shouyo knew that Atsumu-san was an outstanding and very talented player, unpredictable in the most exciting and breath-taking way, because Shouyo felt he could pull off any sort of reckless idea going thorough his mind and Atsumu would never deny it to him. Not just that, but he wouldn’t criticise it or find it weird. He saw it today, when he copied exactly what Atsumu had done with his twin brother during that incredible match, the thrill in his eyes, the cheeky happiness on that handsome face. They had glanced at each other and it was like a mutual, silent understanding passed between them.

He knew all of this, but he never thought Atsumu-san could set in such perfect and wanting-to-make-you-spike way. Ghawww…he still felt the adrenaline pumping in his veins and he didn’t even ask for it, just got ready because somehow, he felt the ball would come. They have been dancing around this for about two weeks, joking, doing some small exercises together, sometimes stretching if Bokuto-san would stretch alone, observe his serves and hear his advices, since Atsumu-san had deadly ones and Shouyo didn’t care that Kageyama was beating him in terms of successful ones. The fact was that Atsumu was able to wield three different kinds of serves and dare much more. Just like Hinata.

The thing about his blonde teammate was that he was intoxicating in the nicest way, rendering him drunk with his charismatic, overwhelming, sometimes a bit harsh personality. And his talent…his talent and his passion and love for volleyball were exhilarating. It was like looking in the mirror when it came to love for that sport. And those tosses, really…Shouyo couldn’t wait to spike more of them and already looked forward to the following day, as the coach had been even more impressed and put him among the main players, having liked their improvised partnership.

Did Atsumu-san still remember those words he said six years ago? Could Hinata go and ask him? He debated over that as warm water washed over his nicely tired body, the other teammates lively talking and joking around, the libero and Bokuto-san being very loud and funny, the captain shouting over them to stop being so “damn childish” and Shouyo chuckled to himself. He closed his eyes savouring the healing and warm touch of the water and decided that, when the right occasion presented itself, he would ask Atsumu-san.

He stepped outside the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, another one to dry his still unruly hair and went to ask something to Bokuto-san, as he was helping him to organize the house-warming party since he had managed to find a flat just last week. Over the weekend he had quickly organized his few things and then, in the following days, he would buy the missing pieces of furniture and such, his mum and sister coming to Osaka just to help him in that. So, Shouyo went to call for his friend and mentor, since he still loved watching and learning from his impressive and powerful crosses, but words died in his mouth and his heart threatened to give in at any time.

Atsumu-san stepped outside of the shower completely naked, short towel resting around his neck and over the shoulders and Shouyo’s eyes ranked his entire body so quickly and so eagerly that at one point he had to almost slap himself to stop staring that much. They were going to get him if he didn’t stop and the last thing that he wanted was to make his new teammate and friend – since the setter truly was a person he could consider as such – feeling uncomfortable. Bu-but well…h-he…Atsumu-san was too good looking for his own sanity and health. Hinata should have been used by then, over two weeks of showering together and such, but still, Shouyo could not get over the fact Atsumu-san was very confident about his body and looks and, more importantly, so handsome, perfectly built, muscular, defined, hot and well…well…gifted in every department, that every time felt like a personal attempt to his life.

_Stop staring, stop staring, stop staring,_ he repeated in his head, but it wasn’t easy and Shouyo hoped he would soon get used to it, because it wasn’t the first time showering with guys and seeing handsome ones, but there was something in Atsumu-san that beat everyone else.

Ugh, he didn’t just think that, did he? What was wrong with Hinata for entertaining such thoughts? And coming from him, with pretty much no experience on relationship department, were it not for…he shook his head and veered his mind elsewhere.

_Think of something else, think of something else, think of something else._

_Sure, but what else?_

He ranked his mind, smiling to his teammates as he went to open his locker and block the view of Atsumu-san stark naked and bending to search something in his bag, hair still wet and undone, drops of water slithering down his neck, on the broad, perfectly defined shoulders, a back that gave Shouyo ideas he should have not conceived at the age of twenty-one, sure Sugawara and Daichi would not approve, but well sure Oikawa would definitely approve. Which wasn’t a good thing. He shook his head and groaned out, attracting the attention of his personal killer.

“Ya alrigh’ Shouyo-kun? Tired after the game? But ya definitely rocked it and I still can’t believe you pull off the same stunt Samu and I did back in high school.”

It took him a moment to reply, not wanting to sound silly and not wanting to trust the will and zero self-restraint of his eyes.

“All great, Atsumu-san! I always wanted to copy that,” he answered in his usual way and thank the Gods, the setter had finally decided to wear at least underwear. Hinata felt he could relax and openly smiled at the guy standing in front of him still risking short-circuiting his brain and sending his heart to another world. This was so unfair! “It had shocked even Kageyama, so I had to try it too and well, I think only you were ready in that moment.”

“Ugh,” Sakusa-san snorted and they both turned around to look at him.

“What’s wrong, Omi-Omi? Someone spit in your drink?”

“That someone would be already dead at least a hundred times and in many painful ways,” he drily replied and Shouyo didn’t even dare to doubt it.

“Well, don’t look at me, I don’t enjoy doing something that gross.”

“You do plenty of gross things.”

“Such as?”

“Breathing my same air and playing in a way that honestly irritates me.”

“Oh, you mind the fact Shouyo-kun received your disgustingly weird serve and then scored on that?”

“I said you and not Hinata,” Sakusa-san pointed out and somehow, Shouyo was relieved he had not pissed him off. He understood already this constant bickering was part of their routine, since he knew they respected each other as players, Sakusa well aware of the skills and qualities of Atsumu-san as setter. He quickly went to wear some clothes, best way to distract himself from the still half-naked and very handsome blonde teammate.

“That was very sly, Tsum Tsum!” Bokuto-san complained as he went to wear a t-shirt after the shower, his hair still slightly damp and not styled in the usual way, but the gel was ready and waiting on the bench.

“What da ya mean, Bokkun?”

“Twice you made me think I would be the one scoring but then you chose Hinata and surprised us all,” he went on, for then turning around and smiling at Shouyo. “But that was a very impressive quick, Hinata! Well done!” He slapped him on the shoulder and once more the shorter guy risked stumbling, because truly his friend was strong and not very aware of that.

“Thanks,” he murmured slightly shy, still in some sort of fan-mode while playing together such amazing players, still feeling like a high school boy when receiving their compliments. It would pass soon, sure, but it still was a bit surreal.

“Well, Shouyo-kun made an impressive job today and he sure is a perfect decoy.” The setter stepped behind him and slinged an arm around his shoulders, completely surprising Shouyo and making him blush. He hoped that it wasn’t going to be very visible and obvious, but he wasn’t sure of that. Atsumu-san was just wearing black, branded sweatpants and still naked in the upper part of his body, warm muscles and chest pressing on Hinata, along with the sweet and very luring scent of his shower gel, which was something he liked very much. It was warm, fragrant, and made Shouyo’s head swarm.

“I can see that you are already enjoying annoying us all, ha Miya?” Sakusa-san commented as he kept some due distance from everyone and was already dressed. Hinata still had to figure out how someone could be so efficient and quick in getting showered and ready, but maybe it was that the entire team was already used to him and gave Sakusa the needed space.

“Don’t be jealous Omi-Omi, I’ll give tosses to all of ya, but today Shouyo-kun and I sure rocked it, ain’t that right?” Shouyo managed to nod, feeling eyes on him, belonging to both Sakusa and Inunaki-san. “And he received your nasty serve like nothing, which really impressed me.”

The other guy replied with a hiss and Hinata replayed those amazing serves in his mind, sudden excitement taking over him.

“Sakusa-san, please show me again how you move your wrist when you serve! It wasn’t easy at all!” We went to step closer to the teammate, Atsumu-san going to remove his arm as if having read into him, the connection between them having clicked and sparkled since the first time they played together. But he stopped there and thus, the muscular arm remained on his shoulders, just like his very overwhelming presence.

“Stay back,” Sakusa-san cautioned Shouyo, taking a step back and lifting his arm and hand as even more obvious warning. If Hinata were a cat, his ears would have dropped down in clear disappointment and the guy must have seen it, because he rolled his eyes and spoke more. “Next time, if I will be in the right mood for that.” The shorter guy’s eyes sparkled at that and Atsumu-san chuckled, resting more on him. He truly was a touchy-feely person and very open about his likes and dislikes; getting along with the blonde and impossibly talented setter was easy, very easy.

“Is Shouyo-kun working his magic on you?”

“Uhm?” Hinata mumbled not understanding what he meant, and Sakusa-san replied in his own fashion.

“Shut up, Miya, I’m not talking to you.” Again Atsumu-san chuckled, obviously amused by given reaction, still very closed and very much touching Shouyo.

_Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, don’t think about his strong arm around you and the sweet and very much inebriating smell of his shower gel,_ he chanted in his mind, super aware of the intoxicating proximity, of the strength and weight of the other man, of his voice washing over him as he spoke to the others and laughed, of the keen eyes the libero had kept on him.

“For sure Hinata-kun is working his magic on some of us, I can see it, right Miya?” He asked with a very smug expression and Shouyo just wanted to dig a hole, a very deep hole, and hide himself in there.

“What are ya tryin’ to say? Of course, Shouyo-kun is an amazing and super talented player and didn’t you see what he did today? He worked as a perfect decoy because he didn’t just fool all of ya, making you believe I’d set for Bokkun or Thomas, nope, he did much more than that.” He paused a moment and moved his arm so that the elbow was resting on Shouyo’s shoulder, still leaning very close. “He played as decoy for himself, luring you to the opposite direction and freeing the path for himself, really getting himself off our radar. Isn’t that simply brilliant?”

Hinata swallowed down at hearing that, since he never though Atsumu-san would have noticed it all, but then again, the setter was exceptional, quick at reading situations and understanding everything, very sensible when it came to volleyball and extremely intelligent. Not to mention once again, a very unpredictable player, that really matched with Shouyo in the most effective way.

“Then how did you manage to know he was ready to spike your toss? Did you develop some secret signals us common mortals cannot be aware of? Some spiker-setter new form of language?” The libero kept on with his teasing, seeing it had Adriah Thomas and Meian-san smiling in honest amusement. Tsukishima would have liked Inunaki-san.

“Nothing like that, we still don’t use special signals, right?” Hinata nodded his agreement and felt even more eyes on him. There was another detail about Atsumu-san that had left him quite taken aback and very much stunned; the blonde teammate was very open and vocal in his thoughts and compliments, and generous with them. Since they played together, he had directly complimented him in a way almost never happened before.

“You are creeping me out, Miya,” Meian-san joked, collecting the bag up and smiling. “Are you trying to tell us you understood each other with what, mind connection and quick looks?”

“A quick look, yah, and I felt that he was ready for it, I knew he wanted to score, and I gave it to him.” He moved away from Shouyo just to stare at him, his face so handsome with the hair still undone that the shorter guy had to remind himself to breathe. “And ya did a great spike, partner, and I’m sure we can pull off crazier and quicker ones, uhm?”

Yes, Atsumu-san really gave it to him, and he liked to hear that. As he loved to hear that word, _partner_. It gave him a thrill and a feeling of undiluted joy. _Partner_ with such outstanding and unpredictable, generous setter. He was going to learn so much from Atsumu-san. That toss…No need to even ask for it, because he was sure his teammate had wanted to do so from the very beginning, he could feel it instinctively.

“Your toss was simply perfect, Atsumu-san, and it was like you told me to be ready and take it, so easy to hit.” Easy? That wasn’t the right way to describe it, but it had to do for then, because he couldn’t think of better adjectives. The blonde man grinned openly, the smile of a fox on those soft and full lips, his eyes bright with pride and satisfaction, because truth be told, Atsumu Miya loved receiving honest compliments, especially about his setting abilities and serves. And well, Shouyo wasn’t going to be shy about it nor stingy, since they just came out absolutely spontaneously.

“Creepy,” Meian-san joked laughing.

“Wow, so cool! You definitely surprised me, but you’re not going to beat me, Hinata!” Bokuto said looking really impressed, while Inunaki-san just stared at them with a smirk Hinata found unnerving and Sakusa-san added his two cents.

“Gross, and Hinata-kun?”

“Yes?”

“I will tell you once more, as I’m not sure you got my message.” A pause as he fixed the mask over his face, collecting his bag and reaching for the door. “Don’t feed Miya so much, because stray dogs should be chased away.” With that, he opened the door, left and closed it behind him, making Atsumu-san grumble under his breath and hiss annoyed.

Shouyo finished to get ready to leave, seeing Bokuto typing on his phone, the captain discussing something with two other players, the libero and the very tall middle blocker indeed looking very close, in particular as they checked something on Inunaki-san’s phone, deciding where to go for dinner, and then Oliver Barnes smiled at him and bid all goodbye.

“Hinata, I really liked the way you played today, so let’s train a bit together tomorrow, what do you say?” Shouyo widened his eyes and immediately bowed at his senpai.

“Yes, I’d love that, thank you very much.”

“Shugo, you are right in saying that Hinata is possibly the nicest and most polite in the team, together with Adriah, of course.”

“What did I tell you?” The captain replied with a question and smirk in the direction of the others. “Anyway guys, well done today, I mean it, so just go home, relax and see you all again tomorrow.”

“Ya make it sound like something bad,” Atsumu-san joked as he stood in front of a mirror styling his hair, granted Hinata understood the setter really cared about his looks and physical appearance in general.

Well, he truly had a body that would make a Greek god jealous. Ugh, what was he thinking about right then? It wasn’t his fault, though! Look at him, walking around wearing sweatpants only, abs, chest, arms and back in display. Not to mention, Shouyo still had to get used to seeing Atsumu-san naked or so while showering and walking around after that. That indeed was quite the shock.

“Miya, how long are you going to occupy that mirror? Getting ready for a date?”

“Wan-san, I told ya I am not interesting in dating or anything of the sort and why would you need the mirror? It looks like your hair is already fine, right Adriah-kun?”

“Sorry?”

“Tsum Tsum, you’ll toss more to me tomorrow, right? I am the ace after all, and I want to try my new cross. Keiji said it’s really good!”

“Miya, don’t piss me off or tomorrow I’ll screw your tosses.”

“And you are telling me that I’m making it sound like a bad thing?” The captain finally replied to Atsumu-san. “Well, see you all tomorrow, children, I’m off because I need a break from all of you, exception made for Adriah and Hinata-kun.”

“Hey, captain, this is favouritism and Hinata here is already getting others favouring him, isn’t that so?” The libero asked eyeing the blonde man, who had finished styling his hair and looked smoking hot. Oh, that was another blow!

“What da ya mean? Spit it out.”

“Nothing, nothing,” he went on with the same smug grin, for then glancing at the way taller teammate. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, Shion,” Thomas kindly and quietly replied, which was all saying considering his height and very imposing presence. Hinata then noticed that Atsumu-san finally decided to spare him by wearing a t-shirt and jumper, grabbing his bag and setting to leave. But the surprises from the very warm and friendly teammate weren’t over. Shouyo truly enjoyed his company, but he had to get used to how irresistible and sort of impulsive Miya Atsumu was.

“Shouyo-kun, considering the weather is really crappy today, want me to give ya a lift home? I bet you can leave the bike here and I can definitely pick you up in the morning.”

“What was I just saying?” Inunaki-san breathed out loudly enough, but the setter decided to ignore him. “Well, have fun and, Hinata, be careful, foxes can be very sly and dangerous.”

“I heard you!” Atsumu-san called after the shorter guy, but he had already left together with Thomas and so, he rolled his eyes and grinned at Shouyo.

“So?”

“If that isn’t a problem, thank you, Atsumu-san, but really I don’t want to inconvenience you…”

“Shut it, I wouldn’t have asked if it were a nuisance, so ya ready ta go?” Hinata nodded and thus left together, initially walking in silence mostly because he could feel his heart beating very fast and feeling slightly conscious at being alone with him. It wasn’t an unpleasant tension, mostly it tingled his core and had his blood running faster, because Atsumu-san had a strong and filling presence.

Atsumu-san even owned a cool car, one of those sportive and probably expensive ones, nothing very surprising considering how many sponsors he must have had, but Shouyo couldn’t really tell the name or so, never having been much into it. Well, all considered Hinata Shouyo has never been much into anything else that wasn’t volleyball.

“Where da ya live exactly? You explained me but I don’t really remember, sorry.”

“No problem,” he said while sitting beside, the small space inside the vehicle making him even more aware of the other man’s presence. Atsumu-san started the engine and pulled the car out of the MSBY facility’s parking and Hinata had to admit to himself that he looked very good also when driving. “Here is where I live,” he showed it from the phone and the blonde setter quickly glanced and nodded.

“Goodie.” There was always a smile on his lips, which was quick to disappear when concentrated in a game, for suddenly appearing as a huge grin whenever something happened that made Atsumu-san happy, like scoring with a service ace or a spike or a very successful toss. “So, how is it going with the new place? Glad ya found one not too far and that ya like.”

“Asking the MSBY manager was really a great idea and thanks again for coming seeing two flats with me, it really helped.” Atsumu-san shook his head as he drove, eyes set on the street, shoulders and arms relaxed, just the two of them normally conversing inside the car. Strange how in just two weeks they had become so close and friendly with each other. Not so strange all considered, but well, still a bit unexpected. “Mum and Natsu will arrive the next day and they will help me with the rest of the furniture and tidying things around. It’s still a mess and mum of course had a couple of things to say about it.”

He had made the mistake to show her the apartment with the phone’s camera and that turned out in her listing all the things he had to either fix or properly organize. Having his mother over resulted in the easiest solution, not to mention he was happy to have them around in Osaka, and then of course Natsu tagged along.

“Yer sister seems quite the firecracker type, just like ya, at least from what I heard from you and the pictures you showed us. But it’s nice you two get along so well.”

“Like you and Osamu-san, right?”

“Samu is a pain in the ass,” he promptly replied and Shouyo couldn’t help chuckling about it, because he had never heard anyone calling another person pain in the ass with so much fondness in their voice. “What? Ya don’t believe me? Try havin’ him as brother and then we’ll be talkin’ ‘bout it, I ain’t jokin’ here.” Wow…the Kansai dialect suddenly went up of a hundred notches and Shouyo had to stop staring at the man so intensely. Yes, it sounded terribly sexy, especially how he rolled some words in his mouth, but that wasn’t enough of a reason to make an idiot of himself. “Whatcha lookin’ at?”

Great, busted completely.

“Just marvelling at your Kansai dialect,” he had to admit, and Atsumu-san quickly eyed him warily for a moment, smiling after, but this time there was nothing of cute or soft over his lips, and Hinata swallowed down silently.

“You mind it?”

“No, no, on the contrary, it sounds good,” he openly confessed like the idiot he just swore not to be.

“That’s a first I hear, but glad ta know, I can teach ya some if you feel like it? If anything, just to annoy Omi-Omi and Inunaki.”

“Sure!” Again, didn’t he say he wanted to stop sounding so silly and so teenagerish? Atsumu-san had a peculiar effect on him, which was pulling out his enthusiasm even more, making it so that Shouyo just really blabbed out whatever was on his mind. He had to watch it and play it smarter, or Oikawa would have a thing or two to say.

He had given Hinata plenty of pointers about relationships or flirting or anything related to that matter, but Shouyo wasn’t the best student in that department. Too complicated, too many rules he couldn’t remember even if he tried. It just wasn’t for him and volleyball had always been his first and pretty much only real love and interest; yet, Oikawa said it was good to broaden one’s horizons, as it would teach more and Shouyo was sure his senpai was right. However, he still couldn’t bring himself to be good at that, even if former Seijou’s setter and captain told him he had a hidden and quite sneaky talent for it, easily getting people to drop at his feet, something Hinata always wondered about. What did Oikawa mean by it? He never got it.

“But you and Osamu-san are actually close, right?” Atsumu-san remained silent a bit and then nodded.

“Yah, can’t deny it, right? We are twins and I enjoyed playing volleyball with him, but now he’s happy playing chef and managing a restaurant, gotta say his food is really amazing, we should go there together sometime, what da ya say?” Hinata blinked twice and forced himself to smile naturally, ignoring what those words moved in both his stomach and heart. A complete mess and war of which one was twisting around or beating faster.

“Thanks, but I really don’t want to impose or…” Atsumu-san glared at him and the message was very clear. _Shut yer trap_ , Shouyo could almost hear those silent words. Yep, the setter could be very sharp at times, but he liked that because it made Atsumu Miya a very honest and straightforward person. “Got it, you wouldn’t ask me if you didn’t mean it.” The other guy smiled as he kept driving.

“I see we understand each other very well, which makes me happy, but yah, don’t repeat Samu what I told ya before, okay? Just the food part will be enough or else, I’ll never hear the end of it and I’m gonna show him that I’ll be the happiest one among us two, and not him with his Kita-san and such.”

“Uhm?” What about Kita-san, former Inarizaki’s captain and quite the intimidating player, in a very subtle and sort of cold way.

“They are together and ya wouldn’t know how annoying a brother sappily in love can be.” Oh, Osamu Miya-san and Kita-san? He never noticed that, but then again, Tsukishima would say Hinata never noticed anything outside volleyball and he probably was right. “You seem shocked, why so?”

“Oh no, no, I’m not obviously, I just didn’t expect it, but good for them, right?”

“I guess yes.”

“You seem fine with it,” Shouyo tried to question, seeing that indeed Atsumu-san was completely at ease with same-sex relationships, something that obviously made him happy.

“Well of course, why shouldn’t I be? None of my business whom Osamu loves and if Kita makes him happy, that’s all good with me. Never had any sort of idiotic prejudice, or can you imagine being in the same team with Bokkun?” Shouyo laughed at that, understanding what he meant completely, because there was no discussion in which Bokuto-san failed to mention Akaashi-san. It was quite a talent in a way, or maybe, simply just love. “Or even Inunaki.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t tell me ya didn’t notice him and Thomas?”

“Are they together, because if yes, I must admit I didn’t notice.”

“No, they are not apparently, or maybe they just keep under the radar, whatever sails their boat, something Bokkun obviously cannot do because if he doesn’t blab about his super perfect and amazing at everything Akaashi, he cannot make it through the day.” He rolled his eyes, but it was obvious Atsumu-san didn’t actually mind it. “So yah, bottom line, it’s cool not to have problems with it and anyway, not my business whom people love or such. I never got why some scrubs feel the need to butt in and be complete assholes about it.” Shouyo nodded and found that Atsumu-san had other qualities and sides to like. Right…life was unfair indeed. “What about ya? I guess ya feel the same, right?”

“Oh yeah, absolutely.” For more than one reason. He debated two seconds about something and then he dared it, believing it wasn’t anything bad to ask and Atsumu-san was quite open. “So, what about you then? Really nothing as you said before?”

“God yes, after my last two disastrous relationships, I lost my patience for it. If I’d get into another annoying one, I’d rip my hair off and no way I can afford that, it’s one of my hot point.” That couldn’t be denied. Blonde and new hair style truly suited Atsumu-san.

“Sorry to hear that,” Shouyo sincerely murmured, afraid he had pressed the wrong button. He still remembered helping Pedro after a bad break-up, other reason that convinced Hinata that truly volleyball was a far safer and nicer territory. “I didn’t mean to…” Atsumu-san interrupted him at once.

“No worries, Shouyo-kun, nothing to be sorry about, as honestly speaking never felt better than now. So, I hope you won’t also annoy me with sappy smiles for being in love with some girlfriend or so.”

“Not going to happen,” Shouyo replied all too fast, smiling then to cover it.

“Hmm, why not? Not interested at all? Bad experiences maybe?”

“Well, volleyball first and I’m not exactly someone like…” he was about to say “like you” meaning easily charming girls with just a smile, but he shut his mouth on time. “Like…well, like someone with skills for it.”

“Are ya tryin’ ta say you never dated? I can’t believe it, you spent two years in Brazil, and you look like someone who would get attention without much effort.” Shouyo blinked a few times, his heart going crazy. Had Atsumu-san just sort of complimented him?

“Well, I dated someone while there,” he only said, not really wanting to think much about it. Not that it really mattered but it was good to keep it there in the past. When he spoke to Oikawa and Kenma about what the guy did, both wanted to take a flight to Brazil and hunt him down. Nothing very bad happened, according to Shouyo, they just didn’t fit together, being on a different pace and holding different priorities and values.

“Some nice girl?” Shouyo kept quiet and Atsumu-san realized it at once, always being very and sort of eerily observant, very attentive, too. “Did I step on a mine? Sorry, Shouyo-kun, I was just curious and ya don’t hafta ta tell me if you don’t want. Just tell me to shut my trap and I will.”

“No, no, Atsumu-san, all is good, sorry! I-I just don’t know how…” He scratched his neck. How was Hinata going to tell him he had dated a guy? Sure, he was open and totally not caring or having prejudices, but it still slightly worried Shouyo, because…why actually? He glanced at the blonde and very handsome setter and swallowed down. _Don’t even think about it,_ he admonished himself, _we are teammates and friends._ But what was wrong about it, anyway? And renouncing to something? He no longer was a scaredy-cat, but he had matured and learned to be patient and more levelled head. “I actually dated a guy for a couple of months, but it definitely didn’t work well, and we broke up.” He avoided saying more, no need to bother Atsumu-san with boring details.

“Oh, I can tell by the tone of your voice and the hesitation you had before that it didn’t go sweetly, but not gonna bug you about it, maybe some other time if ya’ll feel like telling me more?” Hinata took a mental note: _remember that Atsumu-san is extremely observant and grasping things by just little and insignificant details_. The setter wasn’t the least fazed by hearing that Shouyo had dated a guy, but then again, why should he have cared in the first place? No real reasons. He was just friendly by nature and no special reasons attached to it or related to Shouyo. It wasn’t the case to read too much into it. “Maybe over some food sometimes?” Hinata’s heart thumped in his chest and for a moment he was afraid the other man heard it.

“Sure, I’d like that!” He tried not to sound too enthusiastic but Shouyo had never been physically capable of containing or remotely leashing his enthusiasm. “And thanks,” he softly added, attracting Atsumu’s attention.

“For what?”

“Not sure, but well, for sure for driving me home considering it’s raining quite a lot.”

“Yer welcome, Shouyo-kun, and also for driving you home. I wouldn’t want my spiker to get drenched by the rain and maybe catch a cold.” He quickly looked at Hinata and winked, tip of his tongue showing as he beamed warmly. Atsumu’s tongue was going to be Shouyo’s threaten to his mental sanity. Also, this much attentiveness was going to be quite tricky, but Hinata could do tricky, after all, he was the best decoy ever.

“I’ll do my best to make my setter satisfied and wanting to toss to me any time.” Had he sounded too bold? Never mind, it was what he thought and what he came to Japan for, so let it be a bit cheeky, granted someone like Atsumu-san wasn’t going to mind it.

“Aha, I like to hear this, Shouyo-kun.” He stopped the car and glanced outside the window of the car. “We arrived I guess.”

“Right, thanks and wait, you are free on Friday evening, right? I am organizing a house-warming party, Bokuto-san is helping me with it, and you really must come, so you’ll join, right?” Atsumu-san widened his eyes a moment, as if surprised, but then he cracked one of the most genuine and heart-stopping smiles ever. Hinata imagined his fans seeing that and no wonder MBSY number thirteen had so many of them, aside the obvious fact he was a hell of a player.

“Sure, Shouyo-kun, I’ll be happy ta join and need more help with it? Bokkun can be a chaotic subject at times, I honestly can’t imagine him organizing anything.”

“Well, Akaashi-san is also helping a bit,” he had to admit, and the setter chuckled and nodded, as to say he understood it.

“Who else will be there, also our dear Tobio-kun?”

“Uhm, I don’t think so, he said he won’t have time.” Shouyo shrugged his shoulders, typical Kageyama. “But well, some friends from Miyagi, like Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Yachi and Kogane and Kenma, as he promised me to travel from Tokyo just for that! And I’ll ask the others from the team, if they will be free.”

“I’m sure Inunaki, Thomas and Meian will tag along, and even that weirdo of Omi-kun, although he will tell you no at first, because he must be himself till the end, but wait and see. He likes you, in his own Omi-Omi twisted and weird way.” He smirked in such striking way that Shouyo had to remind himself to breathe. “Thank you, I’m sure it’ll be fun, especially meeting some other nasty crows like ya,” he joked and then eyed the rain. “What time do ya want to me to pick you up tomorrow morning?”

“I can walk there.”

“Oh, shut it, I don’t live that far from here.” _Good to know,_ Hinata thought to himself.

“Whenever you’re ready, Atsumu-san, and really, thank you.”

“I heard from Bokkun yer quite great at cooking, so treat me to something good sometimes, deal?” Did he just say that? Yep, Atsumu-san just said that and Shouyo grabbed the juicy chance with both hands, not letting it escape.

“Absolutely! Whenever you want,” he agreed at once, beaming broadly, because just the idea truly made him happy. Not because Atsumu-san was the very definition of male hotness and handsomeness, but because it meant being friends, deepening their bond as teammates, partners and again, as friends. Shouyo liked that very much. He was a warm and people-person type of guy and meeting someone as sociable as Atsumu-san matched it.

“Then we got a deal and see ya tomorrow morning, okay? I’ll send you a message when I’m leaving my place so you can get ready.” Right, they had exchanged phone numbers obviously, and they had also texted each other quite a lot.

“Good night, Atsumu-san.”

“To you, too, Shouyo-kun.” He stepped out of the car and watched it drive away.

Hinata definitely liked the way Atsumu said his name; yep, very much.

FRIDAY EVENING:

“This place is really nice, Hinata,” Inunaki-san commented as Shouyo walked him and Adriah Thomas to the small living room, where his friends from Miyagi, Kenma, Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san and Meian-san already lively talked. Well, not very much when it came to Kenma and Tsukishima – two rather quiet subjects for different reasons – but the others were getting along perfectly fine. Koganegawa had run to the konbini to get extra ice and something else he felt like eating and Shouyo let him do as he pleased. He was just super happy to have them all there, just a pity Oane-san couldn’t make it and that Kageyama ditched it. He however wasn’t surprised, for some things would never change.

“Thank you, Inunaki-san, glad you think so, even though it’s quite small.”

“But if you live here alone then it’s perfect in this way and not much space to clean, right?” Thomas asked with a kind smile and Hinata nodded, really liking him. He was terribly fierce when playing volleyball, but then outside the court he was slightly shy and quiet, even though he could get loud when combined to Bokuto and well, yes, the captain. Differently than Daichi-san, Meian-san could be another wild card and Shouyo loved that.

“Yes, you are right and…” The doorbell rang once more, and he halted there. “Oh, let me see who’s there.”

“Is Miya here already?” The libero asked, keen eyes observing Hinata and he just shook his head. “Of course, being fashionably late.”

“Oh no, he called me explaining something came up with his brother, so he will be here soon enough,” Shouyo said, and he wished to have kept his mouth shut the following moment, noticing the ferret-like smile on Inunaki’s mouth.

“Hear that, Adriah? Miya is being considered with our Hinata-kun, how cute is that?” Thomas just chuckled and Shouyo tried his best not to blush at that. Atsumu-san was right in describing the libero slyly cheeky and observant, having the big middle blocker wrapped around his fingers very tightly, because since Atsumu made Shouyo notice that, he hadn’t failed to see how Thomas Adriah indeed followed Inunaki around quite a lot. “Go to see who arrived, Hinata, we’ll go ahead and annoy our captain and meet your friends, and again, thanks for the invitation, it was really nice.”

“Yeah, thanks Hinata.”

Shouyo shook his head and smiled at them, as to tell them there was no need to thank him, because they were teammates and he awfully liked the MBSY Black Jackals team. So, he sprinted to the door and remained frozen there in seeing it was Sakusa-san, wearing a mask of course, but truly being there, holding a paper bag.

“Sakusa-san, so glad you actually decided to join us! Please do come in,” he said with loud voice and bright eyes, but really this made him happy.

“I had nothing better to do and maybe I’ll get a chance to annoy Miya.”

“Oh well, Atsumu-san hasn’t arrived yet.” Sakusa-san removed his shoes, handed him the paper bag and silently listened to the noise coming from the living room and kitchen, visibly cringing at the idea of being around so many people.

“You do have a balcony, right?”

“Yes, it’s a small one, but still got it, why?”

“So I can escape all of this if I need to and I already got an occasion to annoy Miya.” Hinata titled his head to the side not understanding what the teammate meant. “He’s late and I’ll shove it to his annoying face.” Shouyo chuckled and shook his head, for then glancing at what the paper bag contained, considering it was rather heavy. “Alcohol in case we will all need it.” Indeed, Sakusa Kiyoomi could be very sassy and salty, so he couldn’t wait to see him talking with Tsukishima. Maybe they could have a contest or some sort of game? Shouyo had to wait for Atsumu-san, so they could plan something along that idea.

“Omi-kun!!” Bokuto-san cried out with booming voice as he approached the hall together with Akaashi-san, the captain behind them.

“Oh, so you made it, Sakusa, how surprising. Hinata, kudos to you for succeeding in something nobody ever did.”

“Would you all care to shut your mouth and mind your business?” He promptly grunted, glaring them all with an unspoken warning to keep due distance. “And Bokuto, stay away, no hugging or anything remotely close to it. I’m counting on you, Akaashi.”

“No worries, Omi-kun, I’ll behave, because Keiji promised me…ouch…” Akaashi-san had slapped the back of his head and shook his head, massaging his forehead. “Sorry babe, I’m just excited about tonight and having so much fun.”

“Are you drunk?” Sakusa asked while eyeing the entrance door and debating whether it would have been wiser to beat it.

“No,” Akaashi immediately replied, Bokuto’s strong arm solidly wrapped around his shoulders. “Bokuto-san cannot touch alcohol in these occasions.” Hinata burst out laughing together with their captain, understanding what Akaashi-san meant to say and Sakusa looked relieved, finally taking another step towards them.

“I’ll hold you to that promise.”

“No worries, Omi-kun, I promised Keiji to behave and I’ll do as I said.”

“Gross,” Sakusa very quietly breathed out.

“Why isn’t Tsum Tsum here yet?” Shouyo’s cell phone beeped in his jeans and he looked at the screen, a message there waiting for him. “Is it from him?” Hinata nodded at Bokuto’s question.

“He’ll be here in ten minutes,” he explained with a smile that reached his ears, really looking forward to seeing him, even though they had just played together the entire morning as in the afternoon Atsumu-san had to leave for Hyougo, once more perfecting their new quick, making it faster and sharper, although none of them was still remotely satisfied. They both wanted more.

“Oh lovely, so let me find a quiet spot to endure this madness and Hinata, even if this will be quite the ordeal to stand, thank you for inviting me over.”

“You’re very welcome, Sakusa-san, and let me introduce you my friends!” And so, he did, seeing that they basically all knew each other in a way or another, Kenma talking mostly with Yamaguchi and then Sakusa, both quiet subjects, sometimes then joining Tsukishima. Koganekawa returned with what he bought, and the chaos and noise increased; Hinata silently asked forgiveness to his neighbours, even though he had informed them of the party and received their approval, saying it was nice and considerate of him to let them know. Well, Shouyo always believed in being polite and keeping good relationships with neighbours.

“I like your new team, it suits you very well,” Kenma commented as he stood beside him, glass in one hand and phone in the other. “But aren’t we missing someone?”

“Yes, where is our scary and famous setter?” Tsukishima went on and Yamaguchi just chuckled along with that.

“Miya Atsumu, right?” Yachi asked and Shouyo nodded. “I wonder how it will be to meet him again after so many years, since I still remember his serves and have nightmares about it. Now, he must really rip arms off, right? How is it to play with him? You told us he’s incredible so…”

The doorbell rang and Shouyo’s heart first skipped a beat getting still, for then kick-starting very fast. He knew his face had blushed, but he couldn’t help it, as he couldn’t help the stupid, wide grin on his face, details his friends hadn’t missed, judging by their way of looking at him.

“This must be Atsumu-san, I-I’ll be back in a moment.” He tried not to make it too obvious by running for the door, trying to walk normally, but his feet took him faster and in no time, he was there, grabbing the handle and smiling at the blonde man that stood there at the entrance looking like he had just run away from a fashion magazine photo-shooting. Shouyo ranked him over once and then twice, and then again.

“Hey Shouyo-kun, sorry for running late, but I had to help Samu with something and, as an apology for making me be late and obviously be considered a jerk by most likely everyone already here, he gave me this.” Shouyo still had to find out if his brain was connected or simply already out of order; he knew his heart was on the verge of deserting him big time and that his mouth had dried up, making it impossible to talk. Who could look so hot and breath-taking? Who? Just Atsumu-san. “Shouyo-kun? All good?”

“Ah, uhm, yep!” He ridiculously replied, wanting to slap himself for sounding so silly, but Atsumu-san had fried his brain. He wasn’t wearing anything too strange or fancy or so, but it still looked perfect on him, making Shouyo slightly self-conscious of his simple white jeans rolled up at his ankles, as he took that habit from Brazil, and childish colourful Rio de Janeiro t-shirt. Couldn’t he have picked something better? Next time he’ll ask Yachi for fashion advices, because…because Atsumu-san truly looked like a model. Dark jeans slashed at his knees, branded white t-shirt stretched over the perfect muscles of his chest and dark blue blazer over said t-shirt, all the colours really complimenting him. He handed him a rather big paper bag and suddenly a delicious smell hit him. “What’s this?”

“Onigiri Miya,” Atsumu-san replied with a proud smile and Shouyo chuckled, for then peeking inside the bag and immediately feeling his mouth watering. “Smells good, right?”

“Very much so! Please thank your brother about this, he really didn’t have to, and you are here now, which is what’s important and please do come in, sorry, I’m happy you made it!” He had to shut up and very fast. He was babbling out too much and the one small beer he had before wasn’t helping. Maybe he had to stick to what Akaashi-san imposed on Bokuto-san: no alcohol rule.

“Nah, he was a pain today and he knew it, but happy ta be here with ya,” he said as he stepped inside and removed the shoes first and the blazer later, another fatal hit to Hinata’s brain and heart. Who needed them anyway, right? The white t-shirt perfectly suited him and seriously, Atsumu-san could not be so handsome, with such muscular arms and perfect butt and… _stop staring at his butt!_ Shouyo shouted in his mind. But as the setter bent to put the shoes to the side, Hinata couldn’t help himself and he knew he was screwed big time.

“Shall we?” The blonde man then asked, unsuspecting smile on his lips, both quickly reaching for the living room. “I guess everyone is already here and also our weird Omi-Omi,” he commented with louder voice on purpose.

“Ugh, Miya, you finally showed your ugly face around,” Sakusa-san replied at once, the other MSBY players gathering around and greeting their teammate.

“Tsumu Tsum!!”

“Miya, wanted to make a grand appearance by arriving so late?”

“Blame it on Samu, but he sent something yummy for Shouyo-kun as an apology.”

“Just for him or can we also have a taste of that?” Inunaki-san asked, glancing at Hinata and smirking.

“Oh well, for everyone, it smells very good, of course, if that is okay with you, Atsumu-san?”

“Up to ya and sure, totally fine by me.” Shouyo grinned at him and then decided to introduce him to his other friends, already seeing that both Tsukishima and Kenma were keenly observing them.

“Atsumu-san, come meet my friends from Miyagi and then Kenma, he played setter for Nekoma."

"Ah yah, I think I remember him,” he replied nodding. “Let’s go.” And after those words, Atsumu-san placed an arm around his shoulders and truly Shouyo knew he was screwed big, big time, especially when they stopped in front of said people, as even Yamaguchi and Yachi didn’t fail to notice the red shade of his cheeks, the fact his eyes were probably wide and bright with so much happiness he could die for it, and the fact he couldn’t keep remotely calm even if his life depended on it.

“This is…” Shouyo introduced them all, even if it was clear Atsumu-san sort of remembered them, and it was quite the experience seeing the two setters greeting each other and well, studying each other, the arm on Hinata’s shoulders pulling him closer and feeling stronger. This peculiar characteristic of Atsumu-san was going to be his end one day or another, but then he remembered the bag in his hands and explained everyone. “Atsumu-san’s brother sent over some of his onigiri and they smell so good, we should have them some later, what do you say?”

“Oh, I’d love some!” Yachi enthusiastically agreed, no longer nervous or scared around former Inarizaki’s captain.

“Tell me if ya like them, Shouyo-kun, and we can then go visit Samu together whenever ya want,” he proposed leaning down and closer to his face, lips nearing his ear and having the effect to make him entire body feel like electricity travelled it. He barely managed to nod, and he was aware Kenma was assessing him with much interest, half smile on his mouth, eyes missing nothing, but there wasn’t much in Shouyo’s power in that moment.

“I’m sure they will be delicious,” his mouth somehow found the way to speak, not very sure how his voice sounded, so he took a silent deep breath and swallowed down whatever came over him. He was happy Atsumu-san had finally made it and there was no reason to behave stupidly and shyly; therefore, he glanced at his side, eyes meeting, and smiled in kind. “I’d definitely love to go there together.” His courage was rewarded by a very knees-crushing grin, tip of the tongue slightly out, half-lidded expression shooting straight to Shouyo’s core. He felt eyes on them, so he shook himself from that daze and spoke to his friends. “Atsumu-san and I are trying some new super amazing quick.”

“Don’t tell me about it,” Tsukishima breathed out, adjusting his glasses and then eyeing his friend. “What did I tell you, Yamaguchi? That of course Hinata found the perfect crazy setter that would go along any reckless or weird request he can think of.”

“Well of course,” Atsumu-san promptly answered, attracting their full attention. “Shouyo-kun and I are partners, after all, and ya’ll all see us kicking ass, ain’t that true, my wing spiker?” Not sure Atsumu-san understood what those words meant for Hinata, but they held a great deal for the shorter guy, who remained completely stunned for a moment, overwhelming happiness then taking over him completely.

“Yes, we are partners, Atsumu-san, and Tsukishima, you have no idea how great is to play with him and well, the entire team.”

“No doubts there,” the tall four-eyed guy pointed out with his usual sardonic expression, a half-smirk on his lips. “Two monsters like you playing in the same team, I can only imagine your captain and teammates going crazy whenever you come up with some idea completely out of the blue. I hope Miya-san here isn’t always giving in to you.”

“And why should I not? I am a setter and whatever Shouyo-kun wants to try, I’ll always be fine with it. I enjoy new, crazy things; they make volleyball more exciting, more unpredictable.”

“Yes, Tsukki, you were completely right,” Yamaguchi added, glancing at Shouyo with a full and very conspiratorial expression. He didn’t know what to say to that and he was saved from more exposure by Bokuto-san’s _hey, hey, hey_ , which attracted everyone’s attention.

“What da ya think Bokkun is up to, hmm?”

“No idea,” Hinata confessed and breathed out as Atsumu-san removed his arm from his shoulders, only for taking the paper bag from him.

“Well, ya go see what our chaotic opposite hitter is up to and I’ll place this in the kitchen, ya can trust me with this, right? I won’t touch anything in there, as Osamu always nags I’m a danger whenever just stepping inside a kitchen.” Shouyo laughed at that and answered in all spontaneity.

“Of course, I trust you, Atsumu-san, no doubts there!” He meant saying that, with all his heart, and he noticed at first it took the blonde man by surprise, a genuine and beautiful smile rising on his lips the following moment.

“Good ta know, Shouyo-kun,” was the following reply that came with a playful wink.

“Very interesting indeed,” Kenma murmured close to Hinata and yep, he really was screwed.

*****

“Shouyo, I will help you to tidy before going to bed,” Kenma said as all the guests and friends left. “It will be quick since it’s three of us and the rest can be done in the morning.”

“Thank you, Kenma! I hope the futon will be comfortable enough for you.”

“Of course, Shouyo.” His friend smiled in that cat-way of his, long hair pulled back in a loose tress and comfortable jumper hanging on him. It must have been Kuroo’s hoodie, judging by how big it fitted him. “I am just glad to be here and to have met your teammates.” Kenma had specifically travelled from Tokyo to Osaka just for him and Shouyo insisted to let him sleep over. The friend had done so much for him that it was the least; furthermore, this came as an occasion for a quick weekend spent together, in which they would try new games, Hinata would cook for him and just simply have fun as usual.

Hinata would have loved to have more people in his apartment, but he didn’t have enough space. Yachi had family in Osaka so she stayed over there, while Yamaguchi and Tsukishima took it as a good chance to visit the city, booking a hotel room. Akaashi-san obviously stayed with Bokuto-san and well, they even offered to stay over and help in tidying up, but Shouyo refused with all himself. Both men had already gave him so much help and they had even brought food and drinks, so no way he would take more from them.

However, one person once more surprised him and stayed over to give him a hand.

Atsumu-san.

He had insisted and nothing could make him change mind, so Shouyo gladly accepted his offer and could see that he was already getting along well with Kenma, both guys talking mostly about high school games and well, Shouyo himself.

“Yes, Shouyo-kun, don’t worry about anything, we’ll get yer place tidy an’ nice in no time,” he commented with a smile that made his legs and knees almost turn into pudding, the setter dressed so freaking well that Hinata couldn’t stop staring at him for good part of the evening. “Just tell me where you want things arranged and we’ll get it done.”

“Thank you, Atsumu-san, but I really feel bad to make you stay over and do this, and tomorrow is the weekend, and you can rest after…” He dropped completely silent as the blonde man stepped in front of him and placed his warm hands on his shoulders.

“Ya didn’t make me stay, I wanted to stay and help, so no more niceties and such, tell me what we hafta do, hmm? We aren’t strangers, aren’t we?” Atsumu-san winked and the lopsided smirk on his lips for a moment zeroed Hinata’s brain, until his eyes caught sight of Kenma carefully studying them and he knew he was busted big time. Uhm, awesome.

However, with his help, they managed to get the living room and kitchen all nice and clean in short time and then they sat a bit on the small couch, Atsumu-san choosing a comfortable big pillow and staying on the floor, elbow resting on Hinata’s leg as they talked with Kenma, who sincerely appeared curious about the MSBY setter.

*****

“So, how is it to play with an interesting player as Shouyo? It must be quite rewarding, considering he is always up to something new and never afraid to do different things, even if others are not agreeing.” Atsumu observed the guy called Kenma and pondered those words, wondering if they alluded to some possible fight Shouyo-kun must have had either with the Karasuno team or with Kageyama. Mostly likely the latter one, knowing the subject, and he reminded himself to ask his new teammate some other time, once alone. Atsumu wanted to know more about him.

“Shouyo-kun is an incredible spiker, so I’m truly happy we became partners.” _Let us make a clear point and state how things are_ , Atsumu thought to himself, leaning closer to his partner and adjusting the elbow on Hinata’s leg.

He had to admit to himself that truly Shouyo-kun came back from Brazil packed with muscles Atsumu never thought he would see on the shorter guy. He had noticed the striking difference during training, when they showered, later as the white jeans clang tightly around his thighs and ass, something he was surprised to notice in a guy and teammate. He could feel it then, when resting over his leg.

He liked the fact also Shouyo-kun was a touchy-feely person and not that Atsumu was actually like that with many others, in fact he wasn’t. It just came out spontaneously and naturally with the orange-haired guy. Not even a week finally playing together and the connection between them was simply mind-blowing; they understood each other without uttering words, just a quick glance, the feeling they were there ready either to set or to spike. It was amazing and exciting for a damn lack of better words.

“I can imagine as I know many always loved playing with him, and I have to say Miya that…”

“Can’t you call me differently?”

“What do you mean?”

“Atsumu-san isn’t crazy about being called by the surname, even if some teammates do that, right?”

“I see, so how about this? I will call you Miya-kun now and then, if I’ll decide I like you and find you interesting, I’ll go for Atsumu?”

“Fair point, Kozume-kun,” he replied in kind and he knew the other guy completely got him. Cats and foxes…two sly and crafty creatures. The other man shrugged his shoulders and just nodded once.

“Anyway, as I was saying, I saw you two playing against each other in that match for the nationals, when Shouyo was a first year, and I have got to say you are the ideal setter in a way, very dedicated and generous, which will be perfect for someone like Shouyo.”

“Indeed,” Atsumu agreed.

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked, staring at both men with confused eyes.

“You are someone who will spike every single toss, no matter how crappy or sloppy that is and that is very touching for a setter,” Atsumu explained, his eyes concentrated on Shouyo’s, seeing they had slightly widened, his lips opening a bit as if recalling what he was talking about. So, did they both remember what they had told each other during those two matches? They fell silent for a moment as they just stared at each other and he could see both had questions, but they left them for another moment, since they weren’t alone. “You are an ideal spiker, if I’m the ideal setter, hmm?”

“Yes, that is a very fascinating consideration, and I have to say something else, Miya-kun.”

“What?”

“I must admit I always got tired while watching you playing, especially when you pull off that very peculiar toss.” Atsumu creased his forehead, but then understood what Kenma Kozume meant, and he chuckled, liking the pure honesty of the guy sitting in front of him. No wonder he was a close friend of Shouyo-kun’s. “I always asked myself why you couldn’t just go for a simple bagher or something like that, instead of going so much out of your way to set the ball perfectly. This is tiring to watch, but well, admirable, too.”

Atsumu went to reply, but Shouyo-kun surprised him by anticipating the answer and leaving the setter speechless, if not damn breathless, for a few seconds. Fuck…Shouyo-kun could be very straightforward and intense, no wonder Atsumu loved playing with him, loved to claim him as his partner on the court, spend time with him and get to know him more and more. They had so much in common!

“Because Atsumu-san is a partner that wants to give you the best possible toss, setting the ball in the most easy and effective way, so much you can’t not spike it and score,” he explained, for then turning his attention on him and beaming wide, the usual bright expression in his friendly and warm eyes. “I heard you explaining that you are setter and therefore, you will set using all your ten fingers, as it gives you the chance to deliver the best possible toss and this is exactly what you do, because really, your tosses are incredible, so easy to hit, so beautiful and as if crafted for me only.”

“Because they are meant for you only,” Atsumu made clear, seeing how his words struck Shouyo so much he remained with open mouth for a bit. Wasn’t that cute and endearing? Osamu would call him a jerk, but Osamu knew nothing when food wasn’t concerned. And Shouyo was cute. Err, wait a moment, he just described him cute. Come again? Never mind, let’s leave it for later. “I mean, when I set for ya, those tosses are meant for you only, Shouyo-kun, giving you what you want and what you need. Not just what I think you might need or pushing you somewhere further, but as well listening to your silent request.”

“Yes,” the shorter guy murmured, blinking a few times and sort of blushing, which pleased Atsumu very much. He liked seeing those reactions in his spiker and friend, because it gave their relationship something more special and extra. “You’re so right, Atsumu-san! When we play together it feels like you want to set for me and I don’t even have to ask for it, I mean, it really feels like you want to do that for me, as if you are asking me and I am also asking in a way, not sure if I make sense? But it’s perfect.”

“Well, that’s because ya don’t hafta ask for a toss, Shouyo-kun, am I right?” Atsumu simply said with a soft smirk meant to tease him, wanting to see if he remembered everything for real, and Hinata did remember everything for real, since silence took over him and brown eyes bored into his. Intense, excited, surprised, full of questions and many words, demanding, dreamy, happy, incredulous and well, yah, a touch of crazily wild. Oh, Atsumu loved to see all of that in those eyes and he loved that also the other guy, Kenma Kozume, seemed to notice it all. He was a very sharp and observant fella, so let him see what great connection and partnership Shouyo-kun and him had. Let all of them see what an amazing pair they were on the court.

“Yes, you’re right, I don’t have to ask,” he quietly replied, but it was like the MSBY setter could hear the unspoken words and he knew they would touch this topic once alone.

They smiled at each other, as if for a moment they had lost contact with the present time and, were it not for the other guy sitting beside and silently observing the whole scene with cunning attention only a cat could have, Atsumu knew they would have talked much more and possibly spent the whole night on the couch watching matches and telling each other tales about volleyball and their past experiences.

Yah, Atsumu Miya was truly happy Shouyo Hinata had joined the MSBY Black Jackals and even happier they had become such synced and in tune partners. He had felt a void the moment Osamu said he was leaving volleyball, afraid finding the same connection was going to be impossible, but maybe…yah, just maybe, it was actually very possible, if not better.

“Now, isn’t this very interesting, Shouyo? You truly are always doing something new,” Kenma commented apparently lightly, but Atsumu hadn’t missed the amused and wicked smile he sent to him.

“Uhm, what do you mean Kenma?”

“Nothing much, just that I can see you two will definitely surprise us all. The ideal setter and the ideal spiker…how very intriguing. It could be even turned into a game.” Hinata laughed at that and the sound was always genuine and contagious, bringing Atsumu also to chuckle. It wasn’t easy to find someone ready to cope with his personality and accept all of it – not that he really cared about it, as honestly, who cared if people didn’t like him – but still, Shouyo-kun had took him by surprise. He checked the time and noticed it was very late.

“Alright, as much as I love talking with ya both, I better get goin’ or else tomorrow I’ll hate my life.” He got up and noticed that the orange-haired guy dropped his expression, as if not excepting him to leave already. Oh, that was very nice indeed. “I’d ask if ya want ta join me for training tomorrow, but I guess you’ll keep company to Kozume-kun, right?” He saw him debating his reply and Atsumu decided not to be a jerk. He had his desired response anyway and had stated what had to be stated, and the cat-eyed guy got it, too. “No worries, Shouyo-kun, we train together every day and we will have plenty of occasions.”

“I’ll be leaving on Sunday,” Kozume-kun tipped in and Atsumu marvelled at the wide smile growing on Shouyo’s face.

“So, how about Sunday afternoon?”

“Sounds good,” the setter replied with a mischievous wink, for then really going for the door. “Kozuma-kun, I was really happy ta meet ya and see ya around again I guess, hmm?”

“For sure, Miya-kun. Do take good care of yourself and of Shouyo, on the court of course.” Uhm…what was that last comment supposed to mean?

“Of course, I’ll always do that,” he however replied, his words sincere and spontaneous, for he truly liked Shouyo and would always be there for him. “Good night.” But as he went for the hall, his teammate and partner followed and stopped him by grabbing his arm.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay over? I can give you my bed and I can sleep on the couch, because well sure, my flat is rather small, but it’s already late and you stayed to help, we could talk more.”

“Nah, thanks for the offer, enjoy the time with yer friend, we will see each other on Sunday and well, I’ll remember this offer maybe for another time?” Right after he said those words, Atsumu internally froze. What was he doing? He had leaned over the other guy and smiled like a fox, enjoying the reaction the other displayed: shyness, happiness and a touch of greediness. What the heck was that? He liked that feeling and very much, as he liked when Shouyo-kun stepped closer and gifted him with a grin that was partially downright cute and downright alluring.

Fuck…once more, what was that?

“You mean it, Atsumu-san? Because I’ll remember it for sure.” The setter silently swallowed down and followed his instinct, loudly screaming inside of him and having taken the drive of both his brain and body.

“Absolutely, so until next time, hmm?” The other guy nodded and wished him a good night, and Atsumu left feeling he couldn’t wait for Sunday to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear All,
> 
> I hope you really enjoyed this new chapter ^^ Yes, it came out quite long, but there is always so much to write and Haikyuu has so many amazing characters that to have them all there, well, takes many words. 
> 
> Sorry, I haven't yet replied to your lovely comments, but I will right now, promise! Thank you very much for them, they truly make me happy and give me great feedback, so please, kudos and comments are always appreciated, THANKS ^^
> 
> As you can see things start to move for Shouyo and Atsumu, little by little, with the typical slow-burn pace, which is really enjoyable to write. Do you agree with me? I think Atsumu is totally simping for Shouyo without even realizing it.
> 
> Have a look at my other two fanfics: "First Things First" (which I will hopefully update tomorrow) and then "The Sweetest Life" (which is already completed). Also, watch out, I plan to write more about our beloved AtsuHina.
> 
> Say hi on Twitter @WitchyAndCat and follow me if you want, also on Instagram, Facebook and Wattpad, always as TheWitchAndTheCat
> 
> Lots of Love, Magic, Hugs & Meows,  
> -TheWitchAndTheCat-

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and, as I said before, kudos and comments are super welcome, feedback especially! Thank you for having stopped by to read my story and first ever attempt at Haikyuu fanfiction. Stay tuned as soon I will post CH.1.  
> Come say hi to me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/WitchyAndCat  
> Lots of Love and Magic,  
> -Witchy-


End file.
